Don't be like me
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Rock lives in a world where strength is everything, people are manipulated and the weak and the freedom fighters are deleted. Leaving no memory of them ever existing. In a world like that. Where does it leave Rock? The pacifist boy with the ordinary skills? Cover art by me.
1. Chapter 1

I only have one memory of my dad. It was from when I was seven years old. It was a saturday morning. I heard crashing and struggle in the next room. The next room suddenly became quiet after a loud shot noise. My father came struggling in. He was holding a handgun. Our eyes connected. I remembered I had been watching the T.V at the time. So I immediately stopped and looked at him as he came in the room. Even now I can't remember his face. He spoke.

"Don't be like me. Just finish watching cartoons." He said as he walked over and patted my head. He walked out the house. I didn't see him for the rest of the day. The next day I woke up in the morning and saw him on the news. When I saw it I realized I had something to prove. That's all I can remember. But that's what happens in the society we live in. Any one who can't fit the mode is erased. For years I've clung to those left over memories. They're all I have. The government owns the rest of me. But not those memories. In the society we live in we all fight for our future. We fight for jobs, social standing, and love. Who ever is the strongest gets it all. Those who are weak or break the law get deleted. Erased from the world. But it doesn't cause pain. Because we all forget. Forget every single detail. It was like the person never existed. We all know this goes on. But no one dares to oppose it. We would surely be deleted if we did. Then everyone we know and love would forget all about us.  
But that doesn't bother me.

This is the society I've lived in for as long as I can remember. I'm currently 18 years old. My name is Rock Light. But my registered name is "Megaman DLN-001" When everyone turns 18 they have to fight for their future. To do that you get these code names. So no one will know who their fighting. Putting on armor and fighting against your friends and family. The person who wins in the end gets a chance to fight the ruler of the city. His name is Albert Wily. He's been reigning over our city, Monstropolis for 30 years. Ever since he was 15 years old. None of the winners after him have ever beat him. To be honest when ever I see him on T.v its a little intimidating. The man has a heartless stare. What's even more intimidating is that he doesn't look like the 45-year-old he's suppose to be. Instead it's like he never ages. He doesn't look a day over 23. I lived my life knowing that I'd have to fight in this tournament. Although I can't say I'm ready. I've trained all my life at the academy, Today's my graduation day. I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself after this. I have no job. I have no family. I've been living inside the school since they found me.

Tomorrow marks the end of my life. I just know I won't make it to the top. I'll have to fight among the people I went to school with. They were all amazing. Not to say that I completely suck. Its just that there were so many others better than me. I felt like I didn't have a chance. Plus I'm a pacifist. Who wants a bunch of bloodshed just to decide a title? I'd have to see where that idealistic thinking gets me.

These were the thoughts running through my head as I put on my cap and gown. After today regular life would cease. After today. Destiny happens. When I was all dressed. I walked down to the livingroom from my dormitory, I saw some familiar faces. It was the people I've been living with for as long as I can remember. Blues and Bass. They were total opposites. Blues was the calm cool and collected older brother type. No one ever knew what he was thinking. He always wore sunglasses. Some people theorize that he's blind but I just don't think that's true. He's far too picky about what he wears and how he looks for that to be true. Not to mention his hair.

Blues wasn't always serious he made jokes, offered advice and gotten into some fights. (Mainly with Bass) Bass on the other hand was hot-headed, sloppy and had a knack for pranking. He was always getting into trouble with the headmaster and starting riots for no apparent reason. He and Blues were always bumping heads. You could tell they honestly didn't hate each other. We were like brothers. We'd been in the same dorm room for about nine years. But it was a sad occasion today. We would be parting after the graduation ceremony. Possibly to never see each other again. When I had gotten down the stairs I saw them conversing as if nothing big was about to happen.

"Just you watch bro. I'm gonna make it to top class." Bass said with a cocky tone.

"Yep just keep telling yourself that dude." Blues said as if he were in thought. Blues seemed like he was worried. I walked up to them to join the conversation.

"Hey Rock ready to become an adult and take orders all your life?" Blues said sarcastically. I just sighed in response. Blues always did have the darkest humor ever.

"No I'm silently dreading the future." I said with a sigh. Both Blues and Bass looked concerned. It immediately made me want to change my attitude.

"Ah you'll get over it. Hey it might not be that bad." Bass said seeing the noticeably distraught face.

"Seriously your bound to do better than this reject over here." Blues said with a smirk. It made me laugh a bit.

"Take that back I bet next time I see you in ten years your going to be on the street corner, showing your leg off to pervy old men." Bass said back angrily. Blues laughed.

"I just doubt that would happen. No way I get dropped down to being some scuze." Blues responded as if Bass' comment hadn't hit him. I just sat back and watched as all this happened. Laughing at their back and forth banter. I always felt like Blues was going to go to the top. His combat skills were at the top of his training group. I hadn't been in the same one but I heard many of stories. Bass was the under dog he wasn't perfect but he had a lot of potential. Then there was me. Bland and in the middle. Neither good nor bad. Suddenly I heard something that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"SHIT. We're gonna be late for the ceremony..." Bass said as he grabbed his cap and ran out the door. Blues gestured for me to follow them. We all ran out of the door hitting that intense speed. Running for our lives. Literally. There was a rumor that if you were late you'd be deleted. In the end we ended up getting there on time to join the other students behind the stage. Just making it. I saw some people I knew and waved Hi. After that I got into my rehearsed spot. But I felt my body bump into someone. It felt like they were a lot taller than me so I wasn't really ready to look behind me. But when I did I wasn't all that paranoid. It was just Acid. Sure he was always a bit creepy to me. With his White hair and red eyes. His voice also really sinister but he was one of the nicest guys ever. Looks can be misleading. He specialized in hitting targets with weapons and physical attacks. He was one of Blues' friends so I knew him but we weren't really all that close.

"Hey. Sorry about bumping into you." I said as I apologized.

"Its all good. It was probably my fault. I'm a bit shaky. I'm just so nervous about graduation." Acid said as he sighed. God I knew how he felt. Suddenly a third voice started talking. We turned next to us to see a guy with orangish brownish hair.

"Man this guy is right. I feel like I'm about to break dance out of frustration." The guy said. I looked at him harder to see if I had known him. I hadn't I'd probably remember a person like him. I felt the urge to ask his name.

"Er I don't think we've met what's your name?" I asked the stranger.

"Axl and I don't know you..." Axl paused and walked closer and grabbed my hand. Then spoke again. " But I wanna know you." He said with a wink. I immediately felt embarrassed. What was the wink for? Suddenly Acid laughed and turned to talked to someone else. Great I was stuck in this conversation with this wierd cool looking guy I don't know. A stranger's voice dipped in and saved me.

"Axl what the hell are you doing?" The voice asked. I turned around to see it was a guy with long blonde hair. He was taller than me too. Why did I have to be so short...

"Trying to hit of course. Zero gosh don't kill my vibe." Axl said sarcastically. This was funny to me for some reason and I laughed.

"If you are you're not doing a good job cause this kid looks like he's about to faint." Zero said with a look of disapproval. Axl just stuck his tongue out at Zero. My glance went away from the two because our headmaster had walked in the room. Everyone got quiet.

"Do you know what ahead of all of you today?" He asked. Some bold girl raised her hand. The headmaster nodded to her. She spoke.

"The fight of our lives." She answered.

"Good Job Alia. Now then, you all have made it here with hard work and diligence and skill. Even if some of you slack around I'm not pointing any fingers...Bass..But anyways I know all of you can do this. You were all a very bright group. I just know this'll be the year Albert Wily is defeated." The headmaster said. Suddenly he stopped and walked off stage. The curtain came up. There were people in the crowd. I knew no one was out there for me. But without a doubt I walked out when it was my time. I tried to pretend to be happy. But when I grabbed that diploma, it felt like a curse. Still I kept my spirits up falsely. This diploma meant nothing but violence. Violence to come.

When my stage time was over I walked off the stage going back behind the curtain. I rejoined my roommates. Blues was the first to speak.

"It feels like this day wouldn't ever come. My hands are shaking with nervousness." Blues said.

"Yeah I almost froze up on stage just now." I responded with a slight nervous smile. Suddenly that Axl kid sat down next to us. He sighed.

"I feel like I just accepted my death certificates." Axl said sadly.

"You did" The Zero guy said as he sat down as well.

"I think we should trust in the system." A blonde girl from the back said. We all looked at her crazy.

"What? Its done wonders for my parents so I think it'll be fine." The girl said. I recognized her as Kalinka. She was another one of Blues friends. Like with Acid I had known her... but I didn't KNOW her. Ya know?

"Your right we're probably just worry to much..." I said as my voice trailed off.

"I think your gonna do fine kid." Axl said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"My name's Rock. By the way." I said nervously. Why I was so nervous I do not know. But what I did know was that around this guy...I had a overwelming urge to be cool.

"Rock...Do you know Roll?" Zero said with a smug face.

"Yes I know her." I said as I mentally face palmed. How many times were people gonna make those jokes. Shit got old. Suddenly another person sat down. It was the school idol. his name was X. Everyone loved him. He was notorious for breaking up fights and keeping peace. He also a force not to be reckoned with. Zero started a conversation with him that sounded slightly quiet. I just ignored it. That was until, X and Zero shared a kiss. That was when I got up slightly awkwarded out. When I turned to Blues he was gone. Bass was still there but it looked like he was in the middle of hitting on Roll and getting horribly rejected. I had not want to get in on that. I turned next to me and Axl was still there. He looked like he was spaced. I felt the need to start a conversation. Out of shyness I didn't. I just sat there until we were all dismissed. There were after parties afterwards but I hadn't want to go. One was because I had no family to celebrate with. Two was because everyone there was getting plastered and I'm not the type to get plastered. Thank you very much. So I headed back to Dormitory to pack up. Tomorrow they'd be placing us all in new housing for the tournament to decide our fate.

I had finished packing up all my stuff when I noticed it was really late. I had laid down to go to sleep. But as I did I heard the door open. It was Bass coming in. By the sound of it. He really had gotten intoxicated. I had gotten up in slight concern wanting to make sure he was alright. He was. He was just mumbling stuff about how "Roll could choose some douche over him" I decided to leave him be. I laid down contemplating tomorrow.

The hands of fate were turning. Was I even ready for it?

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I had some dream I can't remember about the police and broccoli. I got out of bed trying to remember it. But as soon as I actually got out of my bed I couldn't remotely remember it. So I gave up. I walked downstairs. It looked really early. Bass and Blues weren't up. Didn't they know we had to be moved out by Noon? I know Blues had all his stuff packed. But I just don't think Bass had given it the time of day to do it. I had the sudden urge to look at the clock. It was 8:40 am. I then decided that Bass would not procrastinate until the end. He was going to get up and pack his shit. So we wouldn't all be running around packing all his stuff for him. Like I knew he planned. He always did this with stuff. Research papers, Forms, Due dates in general. Seriously. Blues and I would always end up bailing him out. Not this time.

So as I was about to walk up stairs and wake Bass in an intense manner I heard the door open. When I turned around to see who it was, It was Blues. It had surprised me a bit because I thought he'd come home already. But he was just not getting home. When I looked at him closer he had a smile across his face. His hair was messed up to hell. He also had on the same clothes as yesterday. Yeah I knew what he had been doing. Who he'd done it with was anyones guess. Frankly I didn't really want to know who Blues was getting his sex from. I decided I would troll him a bit.

"You look like you celebrated pretty hard." I said in a mocking tone.

"That wasn't even a good troll Rock. Try harder next time." Blues said as he walked up the staires into his room. Only to come out 30 seconds later with clothes and walk in the bathroom. His face still looked like he was on cloud nine. I went to go wake up Bass.

"Bass get up." I said as I jumped onto the bed. All he did was just turn over. I decided to use my secret technique. I grabbed the feather duster and bounced on Bass. I then put the feather duster in his face. He woke up. He looked like he was out for blood. When I had gotten his attention He spoke before I had the chance to.

"Yeah, Yeah before you say anything I know today is important. Okay? I almost have all my stuff packed so I'll get up and do it. Sheesh." Bass said. This went a lot better than expected. I walked out the room to leave him to it. I tied up loose ends before 11:00 am came. All of the students were to meet in the union auditorium after they had emptied out their rooms. I decided I should head down there. I ended up walking down there by myself because Blues and Bass were still fixing stuff.

The walk alone was silence and honestly it gave me time to process what was to come. I was going to receive my room key from the ruler himself. Albert Wily. I had never met the man. Sure he came and spoke to us when we went up grade levels but that was it. Something about him didn't sit right with me. As I've said before he's intimidating but there was something off about the man. At least I always thought so. So when I opened the door to see him on the stage handing out key's to people I froze.

Why am I so paranoid? It's not the man wanted to kill me or anything. But when I walked forward I saw his glance shift to me. He was staring directly at me. So paranoid I walked forward and got in my seat. He stopped looking and continued with his talk with one of the professors. I was instantly relieved. The keys were being handed out by names. Since I was R.L It would be a minute before I got my key. My mind started to wonder when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was that Axl kid again.

"Hey new friend how's it hanging? Party hard last night?" Axl asked sitting next to me. I sighed. I remembered that I hadn't celebrated in the slightest. I still responded.

"No partying's not really my thing. I just got home and went to sleep." I replied. Axl then stared at me with a face.

"So your telling me you didn't party at all?" Axl asked with a serious face.

"Er. Yeah." I replied wondering where he was going with this.

"Your so innocent. Do you have a girlfriend?" Axl asked.

"Erm..no." I answered quick.

"One last question. Your cherry popped yet?" Axl said with a mischievous smirk

"M-My cherry popped...?" I said slightly embarrassed did he really just ask me that? What is with this guy.

"You know did you get your-" Axl was silenced by a karate chop to the head. One that came from Zero. I had remembered him from yesterday. I don't think I could forget if I tried. This time X was with him as well. I then had a flash back of the kiss X and Zero had. So they were together? Isn't that against school rules?...I don't think I wanted to pry. They were honestly perfect together if they were in fact together. My mind wandered once again.

"Axl have you picked a new victim or something stop harassing this dude." Zero said. I mentally thanked Zero. I was getting a bit uncomfortable. Axl made a sad face.

"But he looks so plain but so interesting at the same time. You know?" Axl said. Zero then looked at me for a second.

"I don't see anything special besides the fact that he looks like he's in his early teens." Zero said. This made me sad. I couldn't help that I was older than I actually looked.  
I continued my conversation with Axl , Zero and X. It wasn't really about anything. This went on until I got called. I got up and walked to the table that Albert Wily was at. When I walked up there he looked at with curious eyes he smiled and spoke.

"When you take this. Remember this is the first day of the rest of your life...young man...what's your name?" Wily asked me curiously as he eyed me. I was nervous but I managed to mutter out my name.

"I-Its Rock Light Sir..." I said as best as I could. I remember I felt like my whole body was shaking. The man just smiled at me.

"Light huh? I expect to see more of you." Wily said as he smiled nicely. It was like looking at a wolf in sheep skin. I bowed and walked away. Wanting to get to a private area and spazz out as soon as possible. I decided I would go find my new living space. So without saying bye to Axl , Zero and X I jetted out the door and opened the paper which had directions to it. It was off campus I knew that. We were all no longer students so it only made sense. When I walked out of the building and exited the school premises I saw a oldman sitting in a car. When I walked past the car he opened the window of the car. and called to me.

"Excuse me...young man." He said. I had the right mind to just walk faster. I was in no mood to be kidnapped. But for some reason he didn't really give me a bad vibe he seemed like an honest person so I walked over to the car window. He spoke again.

"Take this. Don't open it until you get home" He then pulled out a box and handed it to me. It was wrapped like a present. It was a medium-sized package. It was odd because some man I didn't know just handed me something.

"Who are you?" I blurted out suddenly.

"Rock I can't tell you now. But that will help you in the battle to come." The old man said.

"How do you know my name." I asked slightly paranoid that this old man knew my name. He just smiled.

"I have to go now. Fight for your future. I believe in you." The oldman then rolled up the window and drove off. Suddenly my head started to hurt. I dropped down onto the concrete. A bunch of things kept swarming through my head. Flickering back and forth. "WILE. E. CYOTES. Popular pie plant...Wanna lose weight?" The were all images from old commercials. Finally one thing became clear I had a flash back of my father coming in the room. He had a handgun. He spoke.

"Don't be like me. just finish watching cartoons." He said. He came in close to pat my head but this time I could see his face. He had a white beard. Black eyebrows and white hair...ernest eyes...just like that old man I just saw. My head was pulsing. I managed to get one thing out my mouth before It all went black.

"DAD." I gasped trying to reach in the direction the car had gone. I then fell to the concrete. Everything went black.

When I awoke I saw an unfamiliar area. The walls were a dark-blue color and everything in the room was red and navy blue. I was on a couch. My head had felt like hell and I had to figure out where I was. I was tied up so I knew I hadn't been kidnapped. Suddenly I had heard some one come in. I immediately shot up from the couch. What I saw was Axl. I got confuzed.

"OMG. Your alive." Axl said slightly surprised. Did he really just say "OMG" out loud? This guy was odd. I scatched my head and got up. On the table next to the couch there was my paper and my room key. There was also the box with had appeared to be unopened. I sighed in relieve.

"Dude say something are you okay? You were just passed out on the concrete. I found you on the way over here. You didn't get jumped or molested or something did you?" Axl asked with no joking tone. When I looked at his face it was worried. I shook my head at his questions.

"No I think I just fainted. I'll be fine. I have to get to my living quarters..." I said getting up a little drowsly. I started walking towards the door when Axl grabbed my hand.

"I really don't think you should be going anywhere right now." Axl said. He was really concerned. I guess. It sort of made me a little embarrassed. I could feel my face heat up.

"You've been passed out almost all day." Axl said continuing. I looked out of a near by window and noticed it was night-time.

"Does anyone know I'm here?" I asked. I had made plans with Bass and Blues after we were supposed to be all settled in.

"Yeah your old roommates came by after they heard from Zero and X that you were over." Axl said. I sighed in relief once more. Okay so that was good no one was worried to death.

"I still should get going..." I started. But I was cut off.

"Alright fine. But I'll go with you to help you find it okay?" Axl said. I nodded in agreement. I picked up the piece of paper with information on it. It said. Room No. 3092. I was expected a not that hard number to find. Maybe I would actually need Axl's help.

"Er...do you know where this is." I said as I handed the paper to Axl. He grabbed it and looked at it for a second and then laughed.

"Your not gonna believe this but this is actually next door. Looks like we're neighbors." Axl said as if he was ecstatic about it. I'll admit it was sort of cool I could live next to Axl. But at the same time what if he made a stupid amount of noise for no reason. That would be troubling.

"That's cool." I said not wanting to sound too excited. I grabbed all my things from the table and walked next door to what would be my new living area. I put the key in and had a scare. The door started talking to me in a classy female voice.

"What's your two favorite colors, Rock?" It said. I felt like I was going to pee my pants. I KNOW that door didn't just talk to me. But instead of verbally freaking out I answered it.

"Um...Blue and...light blue..." I answered it. The door then clicked.

"Please wait as I accommodate for you." It said. I then heard an odd noise from inside the door. After one minute it stopped and then the door spoke once more.

"It is done. Please enjoy living here. If you wish to reboot your quarters at anytime just go to the front desk. Thank you and have a nice day." It said as it shut off. The door then opened automatically. When I walked inside I saw the coolest living space ever. Everything was Blue and Light blue. It was all so cool and modern. I remembered the papers instructions on where the armor was in the apartment. After I had checked everything out I went in the closet it told me to look in. I saw the box. It was made out of metal and was pretty big. In big letters it said "Rock Light"

I hesitated a bit about opening the box. But when I finally opened it the first thing I saw was as a blue helmet. I immediately put it on and went to a nearby mirror to see how I looked in it. I'm going to admit I looked and felt pretty cool. I looked through it more to see a full body light blue spandex suit. Metal arm protectors and what looked like armor shoes. Then there was a thick material like underwear looking part to the armor. When I put it all on I felt pretty satisfied. I had gotten lucky. But the question was. Where was my actual weapon they'd chosen for me. There was a little meter on my right arm. It was yellow. Not wanting to tamper with anything. I looked back in the box to see instructions. It told me all about the suit and what not. When I looked under weapons it told me "Mega buster." I was confused. Where was that at?

So I kept reading. "To activate the Mega buster you must will it to come out. This suit is in perfect sync with your nerves it'll serve as an extension to your body. So at a mere thought it'll come out." I stopped reading and looked at my hand curiously. I thought about the blaster and it came out. Just like the manual said. It was too dangerous to try to shoot in here. There would be a time when they let us train with our amour. I walked back to the mirror and looked in it once more. I noticed something. My eyes were a different color when I had on the helmet. Instead of green they were now blue. So that's what they meant about not being able to be recognized. Why not some cool shades or something? So I had to admit though, I had looked a lot different. It was a bit scary.

I took the armour off and started unpacking my stuff. Which I didn't have much of besides clothes and other stuff so basically I was done in about an hour. When I looked at the clock it said 1:00 am. How long had I been passed out? I suddenly remembered why I had passed out. That old man...my dad...What if he was really my dad? What if he hadn't really been deleted? He was out there somewhere. I then remembered the box. Which had been unopened. When I opened the box was what I saw was a different armor glove and a small micro-chip. I put on the armor glove and then pick up the chip. Suddenly the chip disintegrated.

There was a flash of light and then it was gone. I tried to summon the blaster to see if it would come out of this glove. It did. Except this time when it came out it was different. There were more yellow squares. That probably meant I had more firepower. I would have more firepower. It was like my father was giving me a boost. Well if the old man was my father. I felt in my chest that I would see him again. He said so himself. Still what he said to me that saturday morning will haunt me.

"Don't be like me. Just finish watching cartoons." What was he trying to tell me. What did he want me to do. Also why did he kill the man in the kitchen. As far as I knew no one had the answer. I couldn't just ask an adult and the answer like with everything else I've asked in my life. But I was an adult now. I'd have to find the answers for myself. Suddenly I felt my head pulse. I must've fell pretty hard when I hit that concrete. I looked at the time once more.

This time it was 2:30 am. I decided I would have to get some sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of the tournament. There was no doubt I'd be fighting tomorrow. Everyone had to be there at 7:00 am. If you were late. You'd be deleted. Not even getting a chance to decide your future. Still no one had much of a choice. It was succeed or die. I wanted to succeed I had to. To find out the truth. That was my resolve. I was so scared though. Resolve or not. What if I wasn't good enough tomorrow? What if I had passed the first level but one of my friends didn't and they got deleted. My memory would be changed. I would lose them. The saddest part is. I wouldn't even know it. Before I knew I was sleep I had fallen asleep. To have a nightmare.

A nightmare that was my reality.

To be continued.

* * *

**Yeah that's right. I'm gonna keep my Axl and Megaman ship. Also 0kamiB1ue You don't have to worry about me shipping any of them pairings in my fics. I'm stupidly biased over X and Zero. STUPIDLY. I decided I'll start responding to reviews from this section. I always want to say something humorous back but I never get to. Also...any...Anyone reader who wants to add me on the book of faces, may now do so. Manal Abu-hajar is the name. Send a message though so I won't be like "WHO THE FAWK IS THIS." and so on.**

**I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 6:00 am. I woke up anxious and jittery. I got ready put on my armor and got to the transport pad. Let me explain. It would be obvious who the fighters were if one of us had walked out of our living residence all willy nilly with our armour. So instead we had transport pads that took us directly to the arena. I got there about 6:45 pm. When I got there I saw some really cool looking people. I knew that I had been there among people I knew. But they all looked and acted so different. There was one person that came up me. It was some guy with a x scar mark on his face. He had black and red armor there was one stripe going down each of his armor. His helmet looked like it had cat ears on it. But it was just part of his helmet. I could see spiky hair coming out the back of his helmet. I wondered what his weapon was. He spoke first.

"Hey blue guy. How it hanging. You looked like were having an internal meltdown. You good dude." The guy asked. I noticed that his voice was really nasally. I answered.

"Yeah I'm fine and it's Megaman. What do you call your self." I mentally kicked myself for making myself look vulnerable. Everyone would think they'd get an easy win on me.

"I'm Red Alert." He responded. I was immediately thankful that I had gotten a cool name. Another person walked up. It was a guy with a saw blade on his head. He had a ninja type mask on. There were two yellow horns coming from out of his ears. He was tall. He spoke.

"You must forget all your petty emotions on the battle field. You don't have time here to hesitate. I can see it all over your face. If you keep that expression your going to lose the very first round." He said. Red Alert and I just looked at him. Till Red Alert came with a comeback.

"So if you think your so cool tell us what your name is." Red Alert said with a smirk.

"Metalman. Pretty badass isn't it?" He said smugly. I just knew he had to be smirking under that mask. Red Alert was feeling stupid. I just laughed.

"Yeah. Actually." Said another stranger coming up. This one had a red helmet a visor attached to it. His color scheme was red and grey. He had on a yellow scarf. There was a shield attached to his back. He spoke. When his words came out they sounded really deep-toned.

"Protoman's the name. I'm just going to put this out there. If I see any of you bitches out there I'm murcking your ass." Protoman said as he smirked. I felt a bit intimidated.

"This guy's an asshole. I'll take you on any day." Red Alert. Protoman just smiled.

"Are you sure you wanna be so cocky? How do you know one of us won't beat you."

"I already know you won't beat me. You don't have my resolve. You'll never beat me with that composure. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." Protoman said getting more serious. I felt a odd vibe coming from him. It felt familiar in a odd way. I didn't want to think about it much. It made me feel uncomfortable. After that I spaced out a bit. The next thing I knew everyone was all gathering for an announcement. I lined up along with them. It must've been 7:00 am. It was dead silent. Suddenly Albert Wily walked onto the stage. He spoke.

"Hello youth of the future. How are you? Too nervous to speak huh? Good. This should be interesting. I heard that this years group was interesting and I had to check you all out for myself. I can see some strong ones and I can see some weak ones here. Ask yourself right here right now. Out of all your classmates, Which one would you least like to fight?" Albert Wily said smugly.

My thoughts immediately went to a few people. X, Zero, Blues and Bass. Not only were they good people but their fighting skills were top of the class high. I was at an average. There was no chance I could beat those five. None. There was a moment of silence while everyone thought of their opponents. Albert Wily smiled.

"I'm going to tell you this now. Your going to fight them. At least one. So I'll tell you this. Don't think about who's in the suit. Think about the death that will happen if you don't win. We don't need any sentimental weaklings in this society. If I see any of you stray I'll get rid of you myself. Right Here right now. In front of everyone.

"Your a fucking douchebag you know that?! How can you tell us to get rid of our feelings. That's what makes us humans. We're not machines battling to avoid the scrap heap. We're real. How can your society run without the emotions you tell us to discard. I'd rather die than abandon what I feel." One helmeted person shouted. I did however notice that he had a long blonde pony tail. His armor was red and white. He looked pissed. Albert Wily smiled.

"Oh it's you. Infinity. Or should I say Zero. Well since you want to feel, Everyone you battle will know who you are. They'll undergo torture as you try to kill them and vice versa. Your welcome." Albert Wily said cheerfully.

"Tch. Like I give a fuck I'll strike down everyone and anyone. All you can suck my dick." Zero responded. He took off his helmet and revealed his face. I saw no fear no hesitance. He had resolve. Something I was lacking. I looked at him, I couldn't even process what he just did. Did he really just tell Albert Wily to suck his dick.

"I really like you Zero. You've got some balls. Maybe it'll be you who challenges me at the end. But you know your lucky I let you live. Anyways...moving on. The first round is going to start soon. But we're gonna do it a little differently this year. Everyone will be in the first round. Everyone vs. Everyone. When the number of all you has been cut 1/3rd That's when the first round will cease. We haven't done this in 10 years. Feel special. Everyone head to the arena in 15 minutes. Prepare yourselves." Albert Wily said as he walked out the stage.

As soon as he walked out the stage everyone's eyes landed on Zero. One person walked up. He had on blue armor similar to mine. It was a bit different however. He spoke.

"Zero. Seriously? You couldn't have kept of that to yourself. Now everyone and their mom knows who you are. If your going this route. I will too." The blue armored guy said. Zero just nodded and smiled.

"It'll be dangerous. Are you sure?" Zero responded.

"I'm sure." The blue armored guy responded. He walked off towards the management room. It was about 5 minutes later when he'd come back out. Everyone was gossiping about it. Everyone but a few people who kept quiet and anticipated the battle ahead. That was me. I just decided I would avoid the hell out of Zero. I didn't want those problems. I'd seen him in the simulations. God. No. When the blue armored person came back Albert Wily was with him. He spoke.

"Well it looks like we have another person with guts. I'm sure you all know this kid right here he was your school's Idol. I present to you X." Albert Wily said with a smirk One girl rose up out of the crowd.

"Wait a second this is against the rules. Sir I don't think..." She didn't get to finish. Dr. Wily cut her off.

"Silence. It's always interesting when kids do this." Albert Wily said. The girl looked scared and went quiet. There was one thought going thought going through my head. People need to stop interrupting. Seriously somebody is probably going to get hurt. I could feel it. Finally the 15 minutes were up. Without any interruptions. We all walked into the arena. It was like a Colosseum. When we all walked in the door shut and locked. Albert Wily walked to the seat overlooking the Colosseum along with some other official looking people. Suddenly there was a screen that popped up. It said 301. I guessed that was the number of people.

"Alright we're going to get this death match started. Hope your all prepared. Remember future. Don't let yourself get killed. Or all the time you've spent won't be worth it. I'm going to start this in 1 minute exactly. Get your weapons ready. The match will stop when the number is at 200. Good luck. Oh and if you kill X or Zero you'll immediately be exempt from all the matches and you'll get a high rank job. Have fun everyone ~!" Albert Wily said as he went off the speaker. I looked at the cyber clock . It said 30 seconds left before it started. I mentally tried to prepare myself but it didn't work. I knew to stay in I had to kill at least one person. But that was against my morals. I don't think I bring myself to do it. Suddenly I had felt something I never felt before in my life. Lips to my lips. When I looked to see who it was it was none other than Red Alert. I was confused. Very confused. I spoke.

"W-Why did you do that." I asked as I touched my lips processing what had just happened.

"You need to calm down. Plus I don't know." Red Alert said shrugging. I blushed. Who the hell was this guy. How could he read me? It really had calmed me down.

All the while I was thinking this, people were making plans to strike Zero and X. I looked over at both of them and they looked like they were having some cheery conversation like their lives weren't in danger. Finally the timer went off. For 5 seconds no one moved but suddenly we heard a scream. When we all turned and looked we saw a green guy bleeding on the floor. When we looked to see who shot him it was none other than Protoman. After that everyone sprug into action.

I immediately ran from the people who were near me and started shooting. Everyone tried to go after X. X on the other hand made an intense face and started shooting all of his attackers in the face immediately killing them. This shook me up. I could not believe how nice he was but how brutal he was while he was fighting. Zero on the other hand was cutting everyone who was near him down and in half.

The match had only been going for 5 minutes and 30 people were already dead. I had gotten tired of running. I already had my blaster out but I only injured people who were trying to attack me. I hadn't killed anyone and I wanted to keep it that way. Suddenly a purple armored boy walked up to me with an intense face. He started shooting at me. I dodged. One shot however hit me in the arm. I started bleeding. I fell. I could feel alot of pain. My vision was fading. He walked towards me. Evil smirk. I was losing alot of blood. Suddenly something inside me made me get up. I shot him in the heart. He fell in pain. The number on the wall went down to 279. He was dead. I'd killed someone. Sure I hadn't known who it was but still. I'd killed someone. My mind was going crazy.

I knew I couldn't freak out right now. I'd die. I looked once more at the meter It said 268. More people had died in the time I had just been thinking. What if one of those were my friends? I had faith in Blues and Bass. They'd never be defeated so easily. Suddenly out of nowhere. Metalman came and started throwing saws at me while laughing. I was about to shoot back when Protoman pushed me out-of-the-way. I was confused. Had he just saved me?

"Move over kid this one's mine." He said pulling out his blaster. Metalman laughed. So he hadn't saved me I was just in the way.

"You're real selfish you know that?" Metalman said smugly.

"I won't be satisfied until I hear you scream in pain." Protoman said with a sinister tone.

"That's real kinky. But I don't feel like screaming today." Metalman said as he went in to attack more. I sprinted away from their fight when another person attacked me. I dodged and looked up. It was a girl. I could tell because of the figure and the voice. She suddenly yelled.

"INAFUNE BEAM." I ran super fast away from her. I really really didn't want to fight a girl. Much less kill her. It would haunt me forever. Suddenly a scooba diving looking person came up to me and attacked me with what looked like bubbles. I jumped over them and then shot back. It shot him in the eye. The glass from his goggles got in his eye and he started to scream. Out of rage I shot him again in the heart. That made two people I killed that day. My stomach felt sick. I ran away from the body. I fought off throwing up. I looked up at the number on the wall again. It said 221. The match had been going for 40 minutes. 80 people had died. 2 of them I'd killed. Snapped out of my thoughts once more I heard a snarling laugh. It came from a black armored guy with a green aura around him. He was going ballistic while shooting people. Was he the one making the number go down? He tried shooting at me and I had gotten hit in the leg. I fell once more. The black robot walked up to me closer. He had purple marks down his face. He smirked at me. I got up quickly. But suddenly he grabbed me by the blaster.

Suddenly I felt something flow into my arm. My arm then started glowing green. I shot him in the side. He howled in pain and I ran away fast. I looked at my arm as I sprinted. I could tell that this wasn't my power. Was this the effects of the chip that old man had given me? Either way it just saved my life. Suddenly I heard a yell from the other side of the Colosseum.

"PROTO-STRIKE." I could hear the sound of Protoman's voice yelling it.

"TENSHOHA" I could hear Zero's. Which meant one thing. Those two were fighting. I then decided I would not go over there at any cost. Running back the other way I tripped over something. It was a dead body. Suddenly I looked at the ground. There was a bunch of them. Feeling sick again I slowly walked away from them. I could feel them watching me. Their eyes were open. I fought back the urge of gagging. I don't know how much longer I could be here without breaking down.

I looked up at the meter once more it said 201. That meant one person had to die for this nightmare to end. I thought of shooting myself. But I needed to survive. I had to. To avenge my dad. To actually do something with my life. Then out the corner of my eye I saw a orange mascot looking person with scissors on his head. I aimed and shot him in the head. Blooded seeped out of the mask. After that the sirens went on and everyone put down their weapons. I gladly put away mine. I had killed three people in about 1 hour and 30 minutes. I felt sick to my stomach. My friends might be dead, All I wanted to was go home and cry. Or maybe hug who was still alive to death. Albert Wily arose from his seat and grabbed the microphone again.

"My, that was quite the carnage out there. I'm going to have to point out one kill that practically made my blood shutter. Crashman drilling Toadman through the head. God I could practically see his guts. Crazy shit. Anyways. I see you all failed to kill X and Zero. You all missed out on immunity. But if your still alive, that means you'll remain alive if you play by the rules. As hard as that may be for some people. You all put on a good show today. Can't wait to see you in action two days from now. So heal up and get stronger. The real fight starts soon." Albert Wily put down the microphone and walked off. His minions followed. Relief washed over me.

Not the relief I needed though. I had to know if my friends were alive. I felt that Blues was. Hell he was probably Crashman. As for Bass. I wasn't sure. Then there was Axl. I didn't know if he was or not. I'd probably find out when I get home. I returned to the transport pad. I was back in my living quarters. I took off my armor quick and put it back the in the case. I got in the shower. There was a lot of things that came down my own blood, Sand and other gravel type stuff. After the shower I hadn't felt like crying anymore. I got out of the shower and put clothes on and sat on my newfound couch.

I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, it was Bass and Axl. Both of them glomped me from the doorway. I was so relieved to see them.

"Rock dude I was so worried that you got killed out there." Bass said. I hugged back but I immediately thought it was out of character.

"I was really worried about you guys as well." I said with the best effort I could as they were squeezing me tightly. The let go when I heard my struggle.

"Man you guys...what X and Zero did was crazy." Axl said.

"I know...what were they thinking?" I responded.

"Well I've known those two a long time. When something bothers Zero he speaks his mind and acts on it. X always supports and follows. That's what happened." Axl said.

"So real talk...Are they smashing each other?" Bass asked. I burst out into laughter.

"I bet they are." I said with laughter still coming.

"Yeah they totally are." Axl said confirming it. It felt to be wierd to be laughing so soon after the horrific scene I witnessed today. But I guess friends can make you forget.

"Hey is Blues okay?" I asked suddenly.

"Who's Blues." Bass responded. My face went blank. I had a feeling in my chest that hurt. Suddenly I heard Axl and Bass laugh.

"Don't look so serious I'm just kidding. I called him. He'll be over here in a bit." Bass responded.

"You looked so hurt." Axl said.

"Man. Rock I'm so curious about who you were. Tell me." Bass said.

"Hell no." I responded.

"I don't think I could handle knowing." Axl responded.

"Same here." I said in agreement.

"He's probably Crazy Ass Crashman." Bass said mockingly.

"Dude that guy is a future serial killer." I said.

"You know who else was really killing out there? Protoman." Axl said.

"That guy... He's about that life." Bass said.

"He just seems like he's having too much fun." I answered my mind flashing back to earlier. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Blues.

"What are you guys talking about?" He said as he walked in.

"Protoman." Bass answered.

"What about Protoman?" Blues asked.

"Well basically that he went ham today." Axl answered. Blues smirked.

"Going back to Crashman...I didn't actually see Crashman...What does he look like?" I asked.

"He's got a orange and white helmet and he's got these sharp drill things." Blues answered.

"You must've got a close up look at Crashman. Huh?"

"Yeah I actually got into a fight with him for a sec." Blues answered.

"Seriously and you survived? I think I respect you a little bit more now." Bass said.

"That doesn't really mean much coming from you." Blues answered.

"Take the damn compliment." Bass said. Blues just laughed.

"It sounds like the other matches are gonna be 1 vs 1 or Tag teams according to how Wily is feeling." Axl said.

"Doesn't sound as bad as an open slaughter like today." I said.

"Yeah I don't think I could sleep tonight knowing I killed people today." Axl said with a sigh.

"I think I'll be fine tonight." Bass and Blues said at the same time. They both looked at each other in irritation.

"You mean it doesn't bother you guys?"

"Not really I just thought of it as me playing Metroid and pretending to be samus the whole time." Blues answered.

"Ha that's funny I was pretending to be Bomberman." Bass said with a giggle. I wanted to beat them up. How are they gonna pretend to be NES videogame heroes while I'm over here distraught about the whole thing. Leave it to Blues and Bass.

"I don't get you guys." I said. I then jumped on the couch and laid back.

In two days time the 2nd round would start. It'd be one on one. I survived today. I'll survive two days from now. I'll have to.

To be continued.

* * *

**This chapter was pissing me off. I had to rewrite this shit two times. Due to not saving. But it's done...FINALLY. Looking at the reviews for last chapter I shall answer your questions. Lets see... Welp qudredulastslash It would be pretty useless to have Megaman jump like X. How is jumping gonna help in battle? But the dash most definately. SomebodyXSomebody. You should know I ask people about their cherries all the time. Also I have noidea why he looks old. Prolly cause he ain't as fabulous as Wily. No reason for that at all... And 0kamiB1ue I like killing off the side characters. It's fun. Hell I like killing people off in general xD.**

**Aight. I'm done here.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next day I noticed that my body was completely healed. There was one thing in my mind when I woke up. I have to get better with my blaster. I remember on every slip there was instructions to opening a secret training room. Apparently there was some mysterious book shelf I was suppose to pull "The Divine Comedy" off of. When I found said book-case I was a little sad to know all the books on it weren't supposed to be moved. I moved "The Divine Comedy" and the whole bookshelf moved. It turned into a doorway and I walked in to see an all white room with targets on the walls. When I walked in the room spoke to me.

"Welcome Megaman." It said. I got freaked out again. It was like the ceiling was talking to me and it was freaky. I wasn't good. But I answered it back.

"Er...thank you...awkward white room." I replied.

"Your funny Megaman. Now then. What type of training would you like to do?" It said. It's a sad day when only a talking ceiling will laugh at your jokes.

"What do think I should do Ms. White room?" I asked.

"Well your arms look like spaghetti noodles so how about some lifts." It said. It's a sad day when even a computer is cracking on your arm strength.

"No that would take too long. I guess I just want to get in sync with my blaster better." I said.

"Alright then." It replied it let down a bunch of targets. I was already good with aiming. I knew that from yesterday. But what would happen if I got into a one on one fight? especially with someone who kicked and punched and attacked close range? I'd be fucked. So I got a different idea.

"Hey is there some sort of simulation fighting thing in here?"

"Why yes there is. Select your mode. Easy, Normal , Hard."

"How about Hard?" I said wanting to test my strength.

"Not a wise choice. Considering your spaghetti arms. Oh well...Sending out Sniper Joe." It said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and then there was a green robot in front of me. He had a shield. I was a bit paranoid but still I got my blaster out.

"Simulation start. Round one." The ceiling said. As soon as it notified me I got my blaster out. Suddenly I saw the sniper joe dash towards me. I tried to dodge but it punched me in the face. I flew up against a wall. The sniper joe, even though I couldn't see its face looked like it was smiling. That pissed me off. So I threw myself forward and attacked it. No blaster just fist. It dodged my punched and caught one of them. It threw me on the wall once more. I got up even more upset. I got back up and started throwing punches and kicks their way. It dodged then attacked. It fast motion. So when I figured out the pattern of his attacks, I learned how to dodge and strike at the right time. So I ended up getting a bunch of really good hits in. The sniper joe was falling apart. When it couldn't attack physically anymore It stepped back and started shooting. I pulled out my blaster and started shooting back while jumping over the shots.

It was actually sort of fun. It was like a little pattern. Jump and shoot. Jump and shoot. Dodge occasionally. After about 5 minutes of that the sniper joe had run out of plasma power so I ran towards it charging my blaster. I had wanted to try the charge shot yesterday but I didn't get the chance. There wasn't enough time. But now I did. So I blasted him and he computer from the ceiling started talking once more.

"congratulations. You have finished, Hard mode. Extreme mode is now unlocked." It said. Wait there's an extreme mode? I was feeling so accomplished too. Welp I guess I'll just have to try this Extreme mode.

"I want to try Extreme mode now." I said to it.

"Getting cocky are we Megaman?" It asked.

"If I want to win I'll have to get stronger." I replied to it with no thought. It was funny how much this thing was like a human.

"Alright commencing Extreme mode. Are you ready? Start." It said. This time there was still a flash of light but sniper joe didn't come down. It was myself. It was really awkward to see myself standing right there in front of me. If I wasn't so sure it was about to attack me I would've gone over and touched it a bunch. Suddenly a blast snapped me out of my thoughts. I dodged it. I looked at the copy of myself. Is this what I looked like when I was shooting at people? I looked cool. But that should not be my main concern right now. Suddenly my other self started shooting rapidly. I dodged. How would I fight myself? What were my own weaknesses? I guess I would just have to observe myself. Maybe I'd find out something about myself.

So I went forward dashing at my self and threw a few blasts. It jumped over them. Just like I would have. Suddenly I got an idea. I'm not good with up and personal combat. So I slid near him once more. This time I tripped him. He got disoriented. I then grabbed him by the arm and swung him closer to me. I uppercut him. He flew. I ran over to him, I noticed that he had a freak out face on. So that was another thing I learned today. My different facial expressions. I grabbed the copy of myself by the shirt and lifted him up. He flinched. This really bothered me. It was like me looking at the future of me giving up. I felt sorry for the other me. I dropped him. He passed out.

"I want to stop Extreme mode." I said to the computer.

"What's wrong?" It asked.

"I just don't think I can see myself like this." I answered.

"You were two seconds from passing this mode. Just deliver one hit and you'll unlock the next mode." It said. I sighed and then walked over to my other self and punched it in the face. He passed out once more. I had defeated myself. What other opponent was left?

"congratulations you've passed Extreme. Would you like to move on?" It asked. I shook my head.

"No I think that's enough for today. I learned my weaknesses and learned to read enemy attacks. That's all I needed. And I learned how to fist fight a bit better." I informed the computer.

"It's been a valuable experience?" It asked.

"Yes. It has" I answered as I walked out. I then changed out of my armor. I had the urge to see my friends before I might be fighting them tomorrow. I picked up my phone and spam texted Blues. He didn't respond so I walked out of my dormitory and walked next door. It was convenient for a friend to be living next door. Axl opened on the first door bell ring.

"That was quick." I said slightly surprised that he got it so fast.

"Oh it's only because I'm bored out of my mind." Axl said as he let me in.

"Same here. It's like everyone is doing something." I responded

"Hey wanna watch a movie with me?" Axl asked as he yawned.

"Sure what movie?"

"Jaw Breaker." Axl answered

"What's that?" I asked. I'd never heard of the movie before in my life.

"About 3 hot high school girls who accidentally kill their friend so they cover it up." Axl said as if he'd seen it 80 times.

"Sign me up." I said as I plopped down on the couch.

I can honestly say that, that movie had so many things wrong with it. First off why the hell would they gag her with a jawbreaker...you know what. I'm not even going to get on this. The movie had alot of awkward parts in it. It was a bit odd to think that these types of movies were the type of movies Axl liked to watch. He stopped the DVD player and turned to me.

"So did you like it?" Axl asked.

"Erm...what did I just watch?" I replied.

"Jaw Breaker." Axl answered.

"I was wondering the whole time what the girl didn't beat the shit out of that other girl." I said.

"She wasn't about that life." Axl answered simply.

"I would've beat her and then took her to the police." I said.

"I would've given her to a bunch of rapists so they could gang bang her. Then I would've videotaped it." Axl said as if it was the most regular thing ever.

"Wait what?" I said getting slightly alarmed at that response.

"Nothing." Axl said blushing and scratching the back of his head. It got awkward.

"Has anyone ever told you that your really creepy?" I asked.

"Everyday. But hey such is life. I mean what do you fap to?"

"Uh...I-I just don't think I'm obligated to answer that." I got embarrassed. How could he ask these things so casually.

"Don't tell me you don't?!" Axl said surprised. I physically couldn't say anything back to that.

"You are the most innocent person I've ever met." Axl said with a more serious face.

"I just don't think that's a compliment." I said in a low tone. My face felt like fire. Axl just smirked.

"I shall take it upon myself to taint you." Axl said getting up off the couch and going into a closet.

"T-Taint me?!" I asked not sure where he was going with this. I was about ready to run to my house and hide under the covers.

"What do you like more, Hentai, Yuri or Yaoi?" Axl asked as he pulled out a huge box of stuff.

"Erm..." I said still freaked out.

"Here you know what just take the whole box you need it." Axl said handing me the whole thing. I looked inside to see, things which shall not be named. My face went even redder at the sight of it. If the covers looked this bad imagine the insides.

"Where did you get this all from?" I asked still shocked.

"I have my sources." Axl answered smiling.

"I just don't feel comfortable looking at these or touching them knowing what you... did with them..." I said nervously.

"Oh why not? I'd only imagine it being even hotter-" I cut Axl off.

"AXL." I yelled. Axl just smirked.

"What? Your a teenage boy this should be normal?" Axl said innocently.

"I'm going home." I said quickly getting up quickly. Axl grabbed my hand.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can put this stuff away. I'll stop trolling." Axl said. When I looked at his face it looked sincere.

"No it's okay I was never good with this stuff. Occasionally Bass would pull this stuff out and I would get paranoid." I said.

"Pfft. Dude you need this stuff in your life. it's a stress reliever. Just take one?" Axl said with a convincing tone that I ended up giving in to.

"O-Okay." I responded as I went through the stacks. Axl had a bunch. Some of them were DVDs. Which was highly disturbing. In the end I settled on a book that looked like it had more story than sex.

"An excellent choice." Axl said.

"I still don't know how to respond to this."

"Embrace it." Axl said.

"Whatever..." I started out the door.

"Oh and if you wanna try some of those things in that book-" I didn't let Axl finish I was already out the door. Sprinting to next door as fast as I could. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. I threw the hentai on my couch and I ran into my room and got under the covers. Putting the pillow to my face. Suddenly there was a ring at my doorbell. After 4 times ringing I decided I would go get it. I yelled coming and got up to get it. When I looked out the peep-hole it was the old man.

I opened the door without hesitation. I needed to get down to the bottom of this. When I opened the door he spoke.

"Rock. Your still alive thank goodness." He said.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you that. May I come in." He asked.

"Only, if you tell me who you are and what that chip was for." I said. I needed to confirm this. If he was in fact my dad there was so much I needed to ask him. So many things I needed to know.

"Your stubborn. Fine. My name is Thomas Light."

"We have the last name." I replied.

"Way to state the obvious son."

"Son? So you are my father?"

"That is correct Rock." When he said that there was a pain in my chest. My father had been alive this whole time. All those times when I didn't think I had a family while everyone else was going home for break to celebrate with their families or even recently when I graduated I didn't think that anyone was there for me. It hurt to know that this had been neglected from me this whole time.

"Do I have a mother?" I asked suddenly.

"She's gone now. We don't have much time so listen closely Rock. The chip I gave you was a copy chip. Use it to copy your opponents skills." He looked directly at me. That answered my question. But I needed to know more. Instead of asking I just nodded.

"Now then. I'll tell you why I'm still alive, There was an incident years ago..."

"I know you shot a man in our kitchen." I replied.

"You remember that?!" He said

"Yes. Please continue." I said.

"Well you may not know this but I've designed armor for combat for the longest. That's my job. That year I discovered a break through. An armor strong enough to take down Albert Wily. I had been in the same tournament as Albert all those years ago. You may not know this but he cheated his way to the top. It was unfair for the people who tried to get to the top with just their skill."

"How exactly did he cheat?" I asked.

"He's a mind reader." Dr. Light responded.

"What?" I asked.

"He knows what you're going to do before you do. So he used that to win. I was bitter because he killed the love of my life. Your mother, She was the strongest. She should have won. But he used the only weakness that he knew that she had." He said.

"What was her weakness?" I wondered.

"She was pregnant with you at the time. about 1 month He threatened to stab her in the stomach if she didn't comply. She complied but he killed her anyways." He said

"If he killed her why didn't I die and why was I born now instead of then?" I asked.

"I rescued you and put you in a simulator to keep you safe. It took years until you were finally able to come out of it."

"How long was I in there for?" I asked.

"12 years." He answered.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" I asked.

"Because you were the only piece I had of your mother left. Albert Wily searched for you to destroy the remaining parts of your mother. I'm afraid now that your finally of age he's going to come after you." Thomas Light said.

"You never told me why you shot that man in the kitchen." I reminded him.

"It was because, He was planning to kill you that day. I killed him before he could. I was arrested that day and was put into a torture room for years. Until I escaped and went into hiding. They erased your memory back then and put you into the academy. I didn't think you would remember anything.

"Why I remember is confusing. But this is really odd. Taking this all in. I feel a rage coming from my core. But...I just don't know what to think. Part of me wants to believe you. But another part wants to dismiss this and believe that I just don't have any family." I said.

"Rock. What you do with your life is your choice. But I need you to keep fighting. Not for vengeance but for yourself. I don't want you to have the same lives me and your mother had." He had said.

"It's obvious I'm not just fighting for myself now. I have to get vengeance. Not for either of you. But for me. Albert Wily took away my chance to have a family. His success has been off of the blood and tears of my family. I can't go on regular knowing this. I have to fight him." I said. I felt something burning inside me. I knew I'd have to get my vengeance. Even if I didn't make it to the last round I would find a way.

"It's dangerous. you should just hide under the radar." He said.

"I can't. It's too late. He knows I exist." I said remembering what he said to me when I picked up my information that day. Also the way he'd been staring at me.

"Not a good sign Rock." He said.

"I know but it's obvious he'll come for me. I need to keep fighting. So I can get my vengeance."

"I came here today to tell you of this and to give you an upgrade for tomorrow's match." My father said as he handed me a chip. I grabbed it.

"Put this in your blaster. It'll make your speed 2x faster. It'll help with dodging attacking and so forth." He said. I put it on the table.

"Thank you so much." I said I then gave him a hug. I heard a sniffle sound. I broke the hug and looked at my dad. He was crying.

"I'm sorry son. For everything."

"It's not your fault. You did the best you could."

"I have to leave now. I'll contact you after the second round." He said. My dad turned around and opened the door and walked off into the nighttime.

I sat down on the couch and stewed in my thoughts. Albert Wily had killed my mother. Cause my father endless amounts of pain. Tried to kill me. Basically took away my family. Ruled our society with an iron fist. I'd get my revenge. But for now I had to play it cool. I knew I couldn't do it by myself. But at the same time I didn't want to get anyone else involved. Could I trust the people I called my friends? I'd known Bass and Blues for years, but could I really ask them to take down Monstropolis' horrid leader? I would have to get stronger. I'd have to do this alone. I'm going to put all my strength into tomorrow. I'm abandoning my pacifist thinking. Anyone gets in my way they'll be full of charge shots.

Albert Wily you don't know what pain is.

To be continued.

* * *

**This chapter was real easy to write. Oh by the way. If you haven't seen the movie "Jaw Breaker" Go get on Crackle and watch that shit now. It's horrible in a good way. Just saying. I'd wager this fanfic has about 5 or 6 more chapters left. Meaning I'm stopping at 10. I DROPPED THAT DRAMA BOMB ON THIS CHAPTER. On another note I'm going to go play Deadrising and look at Chuck Greene's arse.**

**I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

I had some odd dream the night before about a man-eating vagina that was trying to eat Axl. It wasn't odd because I had read the hentai book that Axl had lent me the night before. It was odd because I felt like it really happened when I woke up. But by the time I was actually conscious the dream actually made no sense. I looked at the clock. It had said 8:00 am. I wasn't really stressed because no one was supposed to leave their living quarters before the match. Which would start at noon. This time there would be people watching. Since there was a lot less gore seeing as how no one had to die it was open to the public.

However even if your parents came to watch they would have no chance of knowing who their son or daughter was. Well except for Zero and X. I wonder what their parents thought? Did they even have parents? Their hearts are probably pounding with worry. I then wondered if my own Dad would be coming to watch. I doubted it. It was too dangerous. Also my father knew what color and what type of armor I had. He could probably easily spot me. My mind went back to the current topic at hand.

I had about 3 hours to kill. It was three because I had to get down there so they could teach us the rules. But the actual tournament started at noon. So really I had nothing to do but sit there. I contemplated going back to sleep but I didn't because I realized if I went back to sleep I would wake back up in time and then I would be deleted. Which would suck. So I stayed up. I realized I couldn't go see Axl or Bass or Blues because I couldn't go out of my house with out getting shot. Seriously. I didn't want to just sit there. Sure I had a laptop and a cell phone but those things didn't really cross my mind at the time. I was bored. I sat there for about 15 minutes still in my bed when suddenly my phone rang. It was Blues. I got excited. Someone was calling me. I didn't have to be bored. Yay. So I picked up and I heard giggling. It was Blues' i then heard words in between giggles.

"Ahaaha...stop...look what you made...me ahaaa...do? I just butt dialed somone...Haha" I then hung up. Now I was even more curious as to who was smashing Blues. Even more because we weren't supposed to leave our houses until the battle. Ah well. I'll just pry later when I saw him. Getting off of that my mind wandered onto the fights ahead. I knew I would have some problems if I fought X or Zero. Then my mind went to the maniac known as Crashman. What if I had to fight him today? I knew there were 200 of us left. But still it bothered me. I knew with my luck that I'd probably have to fight some of them. What if I had to fight Red Alert? Would he immediately turn bitter against me? I couldn't know. Besides I don't think he really cared about me. But I still can't deny the fact that he stole my first kiss. As awkward as it may be. I want to find out who he is. Even if He's super ugly. What I want to do when I find him is punch him really hard in the face. I know why too. Because I've been saving that first kiss for the person I was destined to be with. Not some random armored dude with a cross scar mark on his face. It bothered me.

Honestly after thinking about that, all I could think about was getting revenge on the man who skewered any chance I had of having a family. Albert Wily. I knew I couldn't make it into the final match. I wasn't about that life. There was no way I could beat Zero. Well maybe eventually. But I didn't have eventually. I only technically had like a few weeks. After the third round there was always a break. Honestly I didn't even know if I could even get that far. Suddenly my mind went back to Zero. What drove him so much? What reason did he have to fight so hard. It was like do or die to him. I'd seen him on the battle field. It was like absolutely nothing mattered except striking down all the foes he had to face. I really wanted to ask him. Or someone who knew. The only other person who might know would be X. Or maybe Axl he had mentioned knowing those two since they were children. But it was sort of personal I guess. The reason why I wanted to know was because this. If I had any chance of taking down Wily, I would need Zero. I know I would. I couldn't do it by myself. It was like he was going through the same amount of pain as me and when I looked at him I could feel it. He could be a powerful ally.

As for everyone else, I hadn't want to get them involved. This was some serious shit we were about to get into. I decided I would ask Zero next time I saw him. The next time would probably be on the battle field and that would be pretty difficult. I looked at the clock once more. It had said 10:34 am. I looked surprised. Had I really just thought almost 2 hours away? God. I was going to be late. So with out a moment to spare I got into my armor and got ready for the challenges ahead. I ran to the teleport beam. I looked at the clock before I left. It had said 10: 57 am. Which meant I was leaving at the exact right time. I sighed in relief.

When I had gotten there people were talking among theirselves. Which was odd. It had been so awkward the other day when everyone had arrived. Maybe they all got to know each other. Or they were making alliances. Which would've been some scary shit. I can see it now. "Lets all go jump that little blue dude over there."  
I sighed. I didn't want to panic anymore. I was tired of that. I really did need to build up more self-confidence. Ugh. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up it was none other than Red Alert. He spoke.

"So you aren't dead yet huh?" He said cheerfully. I flinched a bit. For what reason I had not known. But I wanted my distance. I had no idea who the hell this guy was. He could be some douche bag from school I absolutely hated. He could be a socially awkward nightmare. Hell he could even be one of my friends who were secretly in the closet. I then let out a laugh upon thinking this thought. Red Alert looked at me amused as if he could tell what I was thinking.

"Your pretty odd you know that. I walk up and you look super paranoid. Then I talk to you and you back up and start laughing." Red Alert said in a mocking voice.

"Hah sorry. I just sort of made a joke inside my mind." I tried explaining nervously. Red Alert just stared at me.

"I can't get over how cute you are. If I have to fight you I think I'll just die of cuteness. I saw you fight the other day at the arena. It was fucking adorable." Red Alert said as he grabbed me for a hug. I just didn't know how to react to that. Part of me wanted to run home and hide under my covers much like I had done yesterday. The other part wanted to indulge in the hug I so badly needed right now. Instead I stood there like a brick. Until a thought crossed my mind.

"Er. How you can say that? You don't even know me, what if I look completely horrid without the armor. You don't know that. I could be a tall rugged man with a beard."

"I have a feeling in my gut your not. It's wierd because I feel like I know you, but...not all of you. Ya know?"

"No actually I don't" I replied a bit confused by his statement.

"Like when I saw you freaking out the first day I just immediately acted on instinct. I'm about 100% sure I know you. I'll figure it out. Eventually." Red Alert said as if he got lost in his thoughts as he was speaking. It got quiet and suddenly I saw the man I hated most walk on stage. Albert Wily. He smiled at the audience of fighters. Suddenly he spoke.

"Hello survivors. You must be feeling good about yourself huh? Well don't. Your not out of the hot water yet. If you lose anyone of these rounds that are about to take place you'll be the scum of society. Oh yes. The whores, The low-income workers. Hey if you screw up you might even be homeless. This time I suppose your fighting for the pursuit of happiness. Also your freedom. Now if you think this is unfair then let me tell you this. Generations and Generations have went through this for years. Even I went through this. If you don't make it this time your basically done. You don't have to fight anymore but I guarantee your probably going to be miserable for the rest of your life. Also, If you can get X or Zero out then you get any job of your choice and you don't have to fight for it. Any questions?" Dr. Wily said

"Yeah." One person said. When I looked over it was protoman. He had a smirk across his face.

"Was it is young man?" Albert Wily said slightly annoyed.

"What's your deal towards X and Zero?" Protoman asked.

"Because they are sinners and must not get into the system." A woman answered before Wily spoke.

"If that's true then why don't you just kill them?" A girl shouted out. A recognized her as Quake woman.

"Don't question my methods. That's a way to get yourself killed kids." Albert Wily said. I looked over to see Zero making a disgusted face.

"Okay now I will explain the rules. But before I do I want to say this. I really like you guys' class. Your all so interesting. So I'm going to let you all have a choice. You can team up with a partner. Or you can all fight solo. But know this. If your partner is defeated then you can't go on either. Now I know most of you think that "I don't know these people so I don't trust them" But listen here. If you partner with someone really strong you'll be perfectly fine. Also this person will most likely help you no matter what. You know why. It's because it's their future on the line as well. Most of you probably know who the strongest is out of you. So if you know your weak then try your best to get with someone stronger than you so you can balance it out okay? I'm going to give you the rest of the 30 minutes so you can figure all this out." Albert Wily said while smiling. But before he walked off the stage he grabbed the microphone again.

"Oh and Zero. You can't partner with X or you'll both be killed." Albert Wily said as he walked off the stage.

I really wondered why he was messing with Zero so much. I was actually surprised Zero didn't jump on the stage and try to fight him. But that should be the last think I should be thinking about right now. Who the hell was I going to partner with? Suddenly I saw everyone get into quick pairs. They were pretty odd too. Pairs like Protoman with Metalman. That black armored dude who attacked me with the girl that shot that inafune beam at me. A bunch more too. I found myself at a loss to find a partner. I then thought of Red Alert but when I found him he was with X. So I guess that they were partners. I decided I would look for someone who wasn't already paired up and just randomly asked but then I noticed that there was one person who didn't have anyone else around them. He was orange and had drills coming out of his hands. I walked up.

When he turned around I recognized him as Crashman. It wasn't like he was going to rip me apart into pieces if I talked to him. I spoke to him.

"Hey I can't find a partner so did you maybe...kinda...want to..." I started but he cut me off.

"You mean your not afraid of me?" He said with a happy look in his eyes. I nodded my head.

"No. I can tell your not a bad person. Besides I know you only did what you did in there because you needed to survive." I said.

"Your the only one that gets it. People have been avoiding me all morning. Calling me a serial killer behind my backs. It's not like they didn't have to kill anyone. I've had nightmares of it. I feel bad and their only making me feel worse." He said with a soft tone. I could tell he was almost on the verge of tears but was hiding it,

"It's okay screw all those other people. All you need to know is that your not a monster. Your a human being who wants to survive. forget what they say."

"Thank you. Can I hug you?" Crashman said as he wiped his eyes. I smiled.

"Bring it in" I said. Crashman walked closer to me and gave me a hug. I think I could trust my life to this guy. Suddenly however a bunch of people started gawking at us and saying things like. "Is he really teaming up with that psycho" and what not. I had the urge to whack them. But instead I ignored them.

"Hey what kind of attacks do you do?" Crashman asked.

"I shoot blasts from my arm cannon. My name is Megaman. Hah sorry I forgot to introduce myself." I said slightly embarrassed that I forgot to introduce my self.

"You already know I'm crashman. I throw bombs and I drill with my hands. I'm also good with hand to hand." He said.

"I'm not the best with hand to hand but I've gotten better recently." I said

"I'm sure your going to be fine. But don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what. I need to repay this debt I own you." He said with a determined face. I was a bit puzzled.

"What did I do to make you want to pay me back?" I asked curiously.

"You made me feel human again." He replied. I was slightly marveled he had just said.

"Isn't that what mankind is supposed to do for one another?"

"Apparently not in this town. It's like we're all little tamagatchies. And we're raised by some douche bag kid who never wants to finish developing us." Crashman said as he looked up at the sky. I laughed.

"So the douche bag kid is actually the government?"

"I should say so. I want to take them down. Make them feel not human as I've felt." Crashman said.

"That's treason." I said. I wanted to kick myself because I had just been planning to take down Wily myself last night. Now I'm spouting crap about treason.

"I don't care. They need to feel it."

"I agree. But...that's another story for another time..." I replied not wanting to spill my heart out.

"I want to know you. In real life. So I can hear the story." Crashman said.

"Alright if we survive these matches." I said putting my fist out for a fist bump. Crashman nodded.

"Deal." I said. I then looked at the huge clock. It had said 11:50. Everything would get started soon. Suddenly I heard a woman over the intercom.

"All fighters please sign in and then take your places." I nodded to Crashman and we walked over to the sign in sheet. After we were signed in we took our places among all the other teams. The lady at the registering area gave up both a number it had said 72. Apparently Wily was going to pull out two numbers and the two teams that had those numbers would have to fight. I sat down and waited finally noon came around. Wily took the stage.

"All right ladies and gents are you ready? I'm going to pull the first two numbers and they are... 7 and 28." Suddenly four people got up. I had never seen them before in my life. They entered the ring. Suddenly a bug flat screen came down in front of all our faces like a theater.

"Alright everyone. We get to watch the fight from here. They only get two minutes to battle. Which should be more than enough." Dr. Wily said. We could hear the announcer out side and the crowd going wild. It was sickening to know that people actually watched this. The fight ended pretty quick and the losers and the winners went home. I hoped and prayed that no one I cared about had lost. There were about 30 more matches, Until finally me and Crashman had been called.

"Okay number 72 and 13?" Wily called. Crashman and I stood up we saw two other people stand up. One guy was red and yellow the other had a flame coming from his head. I didn't know their names but I was sure I was going to find out soon.

"Hey look Fireman looks like we get to fight the crazy psychopath and his little bitch." The yellow and black one said. I felt fire in my fists. I was going to wipe that smirk off his face. Crashman just shook his head in disapproval.

"We're going to wreck them good." He said as if to reassure me I was going to get my hits I wanted to plant."

"Yeah" I said while walking out the door into the fight grounds. As soon as I walked out I noticed all the people sitting in the stands. There were so many. It felt overwhelming. But I told my self I would ignore them all. Suddenly I heard the announcer.

"OKAY OUR NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN AN AWKWARD TEAM OF A ORANGE DEMON AND A LITTLE BLUE BOMBER GIVE IT UP FOR CRASHMAN AND MEGAMAN." The announcer screamed. God I felt a headache coming along. But I had to admit I really did like how blue bomber sounded. The announcer continued.

"THE CHALLENGERS ARE BOTH ELEMENTAL FIGHTERS ONE WITH THE ELECTRIC THE OTHER WITH THE FIRE, GIVE IT UP FOR ELECMAN AND FIREMAN." The announcer said louder than ever. Suddenly Crashman whispered to me.

"Hey Megaman...I think you should attack Fireman. His attacks aren't close range. I seen him fight the other day. Elecman however likes to get close. So I'll take him." Crashman said.

"Wow an intense fighter and a strategic planner? Fantastic." I said after I nodded my head in agreement. Crashman chuckled. Suddenly the announcer yelled start. As soon as he did I started rapidly blasting at fire man. I hit him 3 times. I didn't bother to look over at Crashman. I had faith in him. I kept attacking fireman as he threw more and more fire. Suddenly he got really close to me. I jumped over his fire and touched his blaster. Hah now I've got your power. I thought as I blasted back fire. He yelped out in pain as he felt his own flames he spoke.

"How the fuck did you just do that?"

"I don't think I'm obligated to answer that" I said as I released a chargeshot that hit him in the gut. He flew to the wall. I could hear the crowd go wild. I wondered on a scale of 1-10 how cool I just looked. Meh maybe they recorded it. I looked over to Crashman who had been also beating Elecman. I turned back to my opponent who had been running toward me with flames. He was also yelling something about burning me to death. I grew a little paranoid. I noticed that his fire had also gotten a lot more florescent. I wondered if I had made a mistake somehow. But I knew one thing. I wasn't about to lose now. If this this flame motherfucker wanted to get serious. I'd show him serious. I wondered if I could make a flame chargeshot. I tried and it was working. I saw him coming closer so I ran so I'd have time to blast this shot. He grew faster. But finally it was charged enough so I stopped running. I let the shot go towards Fireman. I heard a scream. But it wasn't Fireman who was still on the ground. It was Elecman. He currently was getting drilled through the arm. There was a Crazy look in Crashman's eyes. I knew I had to do something or Elecman would die.

As much as I disliked that guy for his opening statement he was still a human life. So I ran across the ring. Getting closer I noticed that Elecman was loosing a lot of blood. My heart started pounding faster. I ran until I got up closer.

"Crashman. Your going to kill him stop. Please." I said gently but a bit sternly. Crashman looked up at me and his drill stopped. He looked at me. Elecman dropped to the floor and passed out. Even though We had won. I knew Crashman had felt like he lost. He hadn't lost to his opponent just to himself. Suddenly Crashman stormed off of the fighting grounds. The crowd cheered. The announcer had announced that we had won. I followed Crashman to where he was going. It was to the transport pads. We were allowed to go home after we done with our fight. But I wasn't going to let Crashman go home a total wreck all because he'd lost control. I grabbed his arm and stopped him before he got in the transport pad.

"Listen. Just because you lost control out there doesn't mean you're a monster. Seriously. You just have to focus more and not let your rage take you. I know you're a good person. I know it. So please stop blaming yourself." I basically shouted out. Crashman looked up at me. His eyes were red with tears. I was feeling for the guy.

"I know but...this has happened one too many times...and...I just can't go on with all the blood on my hands." Crashman said.

"Your going to go on. Even if I have to make you. I've only known you for a few hours but still. I can see how much you're hurting. It's going to be on my conciousness if you keep ending up like this...Erm...How about this. I'll give you my number. Then we can meet." I said as I grabbed a random piece of paper that was close by on a desk and a random pen. I wrote my name down and number and contact info. I handed him the little piece of paper.

"You're the nicest person I've ever met. Thank you." Crashman said as he pulled me into a hug. It was odd because I could basically feel his pain. I wanted to stay there and

the transport pad. I watched him walk away. I then went into my own transport pad. When I was home I jumped in the shower and took a long shower. When I got out fully dressed in pajamas I had a voice mail on my telephone. It was from an unknown number. I listened to it. It was a familiar voice.

"Rock. Thank you for your kindness but I can't go on. Sure with the fighting I did I could make it to the top. But in the end I know that I could never live with myself. I never had any friends or family ever. I've been alone in this world for as long as I can remember. So when you agreed to partner up with me I was so happy. You were so concerned. I never got that. I knew you weren't going to stop caring. I didn't want to put my pain on you. By the time you get this I'll have left this world. You probably won't go through pain due to them deleting me. But...I want you to remember me. I know it's selfish but...it's the only thing I want to cling to. Remember me. Never delete this. Please. Thanks again. For making me feel like I was human."

The message hung up. There was no way. Crashman...no. I remember instant tears forming from my eyes. I kept thinking, Maybe if I had done something different. Maybe if I hadn't let him leave. But I knew the outcome would've been the same. I felt like it was my fault. But then I remembered something. It wasn't my fault at all. It was the society we lived in. There was even more reason to get revenge.

I was still crying when I made this resolve. I would topple this government along with Albert Wily. I would gather a group. We'd freedom fight from the inside and by the end of this tournament. There'd be a new day. I couldn't stand it anymore. We were all oppressed here. We were told how to be, how to live , how to work, Who to love, who to hate. No one really had a chance to decide. I knew the path from now on would be hard. But I needed to do this. Not just for me. For the city, for the freedom and most importantly for people like Crashman. Even now I still never learned his name. Now I'd never know. At this thought I felt my tears come out even more. Time had passed I eventually stopped crying. I sat in my bed curled up into a ball. There was a knock at my door. A bunch more knocks. I didn't want to get it. Not in my current state. The rings and knocks kept coming. After a while my phone started ringing. It was Axl. I let it go to voicemail Suddenly my door opened. I shot up slightly alarmed. I heard the door to my room open. It was Axl. I spoke.

"Did you really just break in here?" I asked. Axl's face looked concerned.

"Dude have you been crying? Come here. Are you okay." Axl asked.

"No I'm not." I said not wanting to look up at him. I could feel him getting closer.

"Why not. You can tell me." Axl said with a cheerful tone.

"I can't. I just want to be alone right now." I said.

"Rock. It's about the matches isn't it? Did you lose?" Axl asked.

"No I didn't...Axl it's fine." I replied.

"No it's not fine I'm not going to leave you here while you're a wreck crying your eyes out. It's going to be on my concious." Axl said sternly. I looked up at Axl. Those words were similar to the ones I had said to Crashman. I felt the tears about to come back up when I felt something that I had only felt once. Lips on my lips. A kiss. It was familiar too familiar. After 3 seconds both Axl and I let go. We both looked at each other. I had known what Axl was thinking and he had known what I was thinking.

"I was right. I did know you. Megaman." Axl said. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't find words to speak. I had told myself that when I found out who Red Alert was I would punch him in the face. It was the opposite. Axl went in for a second kiss. I welcomed it. Suddenly I broke it.

"Well...since...you know who I am I can tell you." I said suddenly.

"What's making you sob your eyes out you mean?" Axl said.

"Yes. Listen to this." I said. I played Axl the voicemail. Axl face got even sadder as he heard it.

"That was Crashman?"

"Yes..." I said still trying to fight back tears.

"Rock. It's not your fault. This world is rotten. Things like this happen and people pass on. You can't stay broken you have to keep fighting for Crashman."

"Axl...thank you" I said as I felt a sleepy feeling wash over me. That's all I remembered.

To be continued.

* * *

**This chapter maaaaan...I won't start on it. But I will say this. MY POOR CRASHMAN. He was based off of someone I really knew that did in fact in their life. That's all I got to say on that. Rock and Axl are together. YAY. O-O.**

**0kamiB1ue I also have Off the record. I like putting frank in the servebot head with those heart boxers. I also only play co-op mode just so I can look at chuck's arse. *^* Chuck... Oh and Jaw Breaker isn't scary or nothing it's just one of those ridiculous teen films. Oh by the way...You ever seen The real genius.**

**Welp I'm done here.**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I felt another person on me. This alarmed me because for some reason I couldn't remember anything from when I had gotten home. I wondered who was right there. What if it was a girl? What if I had...no no. This was not a time to be thinking about stuff like that. I decided to get enough courage to look over next to me. When I did I was relieved but at the same time not when I saw Axl sleeping next to me. What in the hell was he doing in my bed. Also, what had I done yesterday after the tournament. Also why couldn't I remember? Axl was in a deep sleep saying something about demonic succubus' and creepy vampires. Honestly I think he shouldn't spend all his time playing that game...what was it...Darkstalkers. It was a sad fact that I only remembered it because some of Axl's hentai was about it. I got up out the bed still wondering how Axl got in my bed and why I didn't remember anything about after I came home from the tournament. I thought and thought until I remembered something that might help.

There was my phone. Surely there must be some kind of something from yesterday. So I went through. There was a voicemail from yesterday. It had been heard. But I decided that I should probably replay it anyways just in case. As soon as it started playing I remembered everything. Crashman ending his life and Axl breaking into my house to see what was wrong...and we kissed and...He was Red Alert and he knew I was Megaman. I wondered if Axl remembered everything. I decided I would wake him up and find out. I was a bit nervous because of yesterday but...that didn't matter because it was important. I started shaking Axl for him to wake up. He didn't even move. Was this guy a heavy sleeper or something. Would this be worse than waking up Bass? I then went through the motions of trying everything and it's mom but still Axl didn't wake up. Getting frustrated I whacked him in the face.

"Ouch what...the hell..." Axl said as he got up rubbing his eyes. He then turned to me and smiled.

"So I take it I fell asleep here?" Axl asked as he looked around.

"Do you remember why?" I asked.

"Yeah of course how could I forget." Axl asked.

"This morning when I woke up I had forgotten."

"That's probably because the system knows you would remember Crashman because you were his partner yesterday. But me... I never even spoke to the guy. So there would be no reason to erase my memory." Axl said as he shrugged. I sighed in relief.

"You know...this may be the wrong time to say this but...we totally kissed yesterday. Is this going to be a regular thing." Axl asked as he scratched his head. My body froze up I didn't know what to say.

"You clearly like me and I like you...So wanna make it official?" Axl said casually.

"Aren't you afraid of the system. This sort of thing isn't accepted..?" I asked.

"Me scared? Please." Axl replied back.

"I'm not sure you want to be involved with me?" I stated.

"What are you a radical or something?" Axl asked.

"You could say that." I replied. Axl smirked.

"Great you can join me. What's your story." Axl said simply.

"What do mean join you?" I asked I was a bit confused by that last statement.

"I'm helping Zero take down Wily." Axl replied.

"Zero's planning to take down Wily?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much but I think he could explain this story better than I could. I'm going to call him to come over here." Axl said.

"Alright." I replied getting up out of the bed once more. Axl then got on the phone. I walked out the room and then got in the shower. When I got out Axl had left to go in his own place next door. I assumed he had been getting ready. I heard a knock on the door. When I had opened it, it was Blues, Zero and Acid. I looked a bit confused.  
Zero spoke.

"Hey kid Axl told me you want to join us?" Zero said casually as he walked inside and sat on the couch. Acid and Blues had done the same.

"You guys are going to take down Wily? Why?" I asked.

"We all have our own story. Tell us yours and we'll tell you ours." Zero said getting to the point. He was so confident. It kind of shook me up a bit.

"Ya know Rock this is sort of a surprise. I always took you for a rule follower. Someone who would follow the system no matter how bad things got." Blues said.

"I thought that was me as well..." I started. Then Axl came in the door and sat down.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked. Zero shook his head no.

"So Rock why do you want to join us?" Zero asked.

"Well... My father's name was Thomas Light. I only had one memory of him when I was little. It was of him committing murder when I was seven. I grew up believing that I didn't have any family because my dad was a criminal. But recently I met my dad again, He told me what really happened. It turned out that Wily had killed and used my mother to get to the spot he's in now and he's been hunting down my dad for years. Also now he plans to get rid of me because I'm the only part left of my mother he hasn't killed already. Not only that but he also cheated. He can read people's' minds." I said letting it all flow from my mouth.

"Sounds about right." Zero said.

"Albert Wily is the reason why I don't have any family. I want vengeance." I said.

"I honestly didn't expect that from you." Blues said.

"Heavy stuff." Axl replied. Acid just sat there and nodded.

"So why are you guys doing this?" I asked. Zero smiled.

"I'll go first" He said, then he continued. " Albert Wily is my father. The media doesn't know this obviously. All my life he's been training me to be his successor. The training was brutal. He basically turned me into the ultimate fighting machine before I even got to the academy. I know his tricks and I know his ways. I know the horrible things he does to people daily and it makes me sick. There was only one out let that I got from his sick world and that was playing with my neighbor X. We'd been neighbors even since we were tiny. Everytime something bothered me I would go talk to him. I hadn't really known but I'd fallen in love with him when I was 11. Dad had known because he was a mind reader. He basically tortured me and told me that I would marry the girl I was supposed to marry since I could breath. Iris. After that at the age of 12 I told my self that I would bring this horrible government and my father down. Ever since then I've been working towards this goal. I've learned to read minds as he does so I can put up a barrier so he can't tell what I'm thinking. I won't rest until people have the freedom they deserve." Zero said as if he was telling a fairy tail type story.

"That's horrible." Was the only thing I could push out my mouth after hearing that story. I wondered about all the torture and training Zero had to endure. His hatred must be off the charts.

"Yeah but such is life. But not for long. We have a chance to take him down soon. Right in between the third and forth rounds." Zero stated.

"Really?" I asked. Zero nodded.

"His mind reading powers go down then. That's why there's a break in the tournament. If we can all survive until after the third tournament then we can strike him and he'll die. In the confusion we can attack the other high up officials. After that. We'll secure all the old politicians that have been so-called "Deleted" Bring them from their torture cells and liberate this city. Then and only then there will be peace." Zero said.

"It'll be a miracle if we pull it off." Axl said.

"I'm confident we will. We've got some of the most powerful people from our class here with us. Most of the top officials can't even fight." Blues said.

"I agree." Acid said.

"So I'm kind of wondering...do you guys know who you guys are?" I asked. Zero nodded.

"Yep. and your going to have to tell us your fighter name." Zero said.

"It's Megaman." I answered.

"The guy who teamed up with Crashman yesterday?" Acid asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm just going to say this now. Your adorable in that blue armor Rock." Blues said.

"Er thanks. So who are you guys?" I asked the room.

"I'm Metalman." Acid stated. But thinking about it more. It really hadn't surprised me that much. Sure Acid was super scary but really nice but...Metalman was swift and vicious. I couldn't really see him changing so much. Then my eyes went to Blues. I wondered who he was.

"Your wondering about me aren't you?" Blues asked. I nodded.

"I'm Protoman." He answered.

"W-What?" I asked not believing what I just heard.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either when I found out." Zero said with a knowing face.

"I'm sorry Blues but you're an asshole." I said.

"I know but it's so much fun." Blues said with a smile. I facepalmed.

"It's okay Rock he nearly killed me one time and I still like him." Acid said. Blues let out a scowl.

"And you already know I'm Red Alert." Axl stated. I nodded. But there was still something on my mind. I knew Axl was doing this to help his friend. But I had no Idea why Blues and Acid were.

"Er why are you doing this Blues?" I asked.

"Because, I'm not going to let some system tell me how to live and who to marry. Fuck that. I don't have some deep-rooted reason like you and Zero but I'm not going to just sit around and let this shit go on." Blues answered.

"That's just like you. Acid what about you?" I asked.

"I actually just sort of got talked into it." He said.

"Makes sense. So is there anyone else here that is in the movement?" I asked.

"Yes. There's X of course , then there's Roll, Professor Dynamo.." I cut Zero off.

"Wait even a professor is involved?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now let me finish, you know what...never mind. There's a bunch of people." Zero said simply.

"But this is the actual core that's actually fighting?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much. Everyone else is going to help from the outside while we attack from the inside." Axl said.

"Wow...we actually have a chance of taking down Wily." I said out loud slightly amazed. Everyone looked at me like I was stupid.

"No we don't have a chance, It's one hundred percent. There's no way our plan can fail." Zero said.

"Yeah Rock." Axl said.

Shortly after that our conversations got less serious and everyone ended up going home. There was the third tournament tomorrow. Zero had told me that we'd meet before the tournament in armor. It would be a cryptic conversation. The plan depended on all of us staying in the match until the third match was over. Zero had told us that the third match was teams of three vs three. Either that or just one on one. But seeing as how things were developed in the other match we were certain Wily would choose the first option. There was still the factor of everyone trying to beat X and Zero for a high-ranking job. So I had to have faith in both of their abilities. After everyone had gone it was just me and Axl again. Axl spoke.

"So Rock did you make your decision yet?" Axl asked.

"Er...yeah. But I've never been good with sort of thing." I said. Axl just smirked and walked closer to me.

"It's okay. You can go off of experience." Axl said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. I felt my face turn red. But I responded to the kiss the best way I could. It was one of those kisses that turned into 5 different ones. Each time I could feel myself getting better at it. But suddenly I stopped because a thought had crossed my mind. I broke away from Axl's kisses.

"Do you have a habit of doing that?" Axl asked.

"No it's just I remembered that I have to train before tomorrow and it's already like 7:00 pm." I stated.

"Okay makes sense. Oh but before I leave...you still owe me something." Axl said with a seductive tone in his voice. I got a little nervous by this.

"What would that be?" I forced out of my mouth. Axl just laughed.

"My hentai book. I miss it. That was one of my favorites. The one where Morrigan and Dimitri..." I cut him off.

"Er yeah here I'll get it." I said getting off of the couch.

"Did you like it?" Axl asked curiously.

"I'm not going to lie. I loved it." I replied still looking for the book, finally I found it.

"So I'd take it you'll play some Darkstalkers with me later?" Axl asked as he grabbed the book.

"Mhm." I said smiling. Axl giggled one of those highschool girl giggles. He looked a bit too happy.

"Wait...a sec you meant...?" I thought about it for a second and Axl's dirty joke made sense.

"You're a pervert." I said as I realized the meaning of the sentence. Axl laughed.

"And your too innocent. What a pair we'll make." Axl said as he practically skipped out of the door. I facepalmed. What had I gotten myself into? But however today was a day to remember. It was the start of getting vengeance on Wily and I now apparently had a boyfriend. Weird day.

I shrugged as I walked to the training room. I would get stronger. I would pass the third round no matter what. I couldn't let them down.

To be continued.

* * *

**I'm glad I finally got to explain Zero's relationship with Wily. Honestly writing his side would've been a blast but I stuck with Rock being my main character. This chapter was pretty easy to write. Everything is going smoothly. BUT I'M IN A HORRIBLE MOOD MY DEAR READERS. I didn't get to go to a graduation party today. I'm bummed out. But whateves.**

**Dude 0kamiB1ue I got a PS3. I play all my Megaman on my PC though and you Play MvC3? Cool points added. Oh and btw Rock's dreams are inspired by my own XD. **

**Welp that's all I got. IT'S BOUT TO GET REAL NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next day I was feeling good. It was an oddly refreshed feeling. Like I was ready for whatever what was to happen to me today. I got up and looked at the clock. It had said 10:34 am. The match had once again started at noon. I had woken up at the perfect time. Today was starting off good. I put on my armor and left for the match about 11:20 am. The time instructed by Zero yesterday. We were to meet outside of the arena and have a chat about the battle plan today. Before Wily started talking about the rules. When I had gotten there everyone seemed to be a jumbled mess. I also heard sirens going off. From then on I knew my day would be anything but good. I ran to find someone I knew so I could ask what was going on. I ran into Red Alert, or rather Axl. He turned around.

"Megaman, we were ordered to evacuate. There's some crazy dude going rapid and killing all the fighters. Before you ask, no one you care about got hurt." Red Alert said. I looked at him close when he was talking to see if I could see the Axl I knew in this battle persona. After a minute of staring I did. It was behind the X scar that was on his face, the changed eye color and the raspy voice. My mind started getting back to the more serious matter at hand.

"Who's attacking?" I asked him. Red Alert sighed.

"Some dude who isn't even in the tournament." He responded. I was a bit paranoid. If it wasn't a student there would be no easy way to stop him.

"What's he look like?" I asked. Red Alert thought for a minute.

"Well he's got green hair and he's ugly as fuck, Honestly I'm a bit sad I got a glimpse, My eyes won't be okay for a minute, I'll have to go through my shirtless Dante pictures all night just to recover." Red Alert said as he touched his temples. Yep Axl was definitely in there. I sighed.

"We have to go after him." I said.

"Yeah and end up like the first guy? Ha Ha no." Red Alert said. But then he continued. " I heard Zero was going after him."

"Think he's gonna win?" I asked a bit worried.

"He's got this. Besides, that dude, the only way he could win if he made Zero stare at his smacked face." Red Alert said with a shudder.

"So you think we should just evacuate?" I asked him. He nodded yes.

""Well you see my dear Mega. If we go help Zero it'll give away that one, We know each other, Two if we win Wily will probably talk to us. Giving away that we're some radicals trying to take the government down. Thus resulting in romantic jail time and an even sadder romantic death." Red Alert said. I pictured the whole thing happening. I sighed.

"Still we can't just leave Zero. You said that he was killing a bunch of students." I stated.

"I know that but, X is already helping him and most of all the students are evacuating, I'm telling you it's a bad idea to get mixed up in this. I can feel it." Red Alert said.

"Fine let's go." I said as I gave up on the idea of playing hero. Little had I known that there was someone listening to our conversation. Someone who was ugly as fuck with green hair. As we tried to walk away he grabbed me my the shoulder. I yelped and tried to pull away. I felt something pierce me. The voice spoke.

"Oh so I'm ugly as fuck huh? You students are all the same. Arrogant and ignorant. I hear your trying to bring down the system. The scars on my face is something that this ugly world did to me. I'd never gotten a chance to live, so I'll take all of your lives." He said in a creepy type whisper tone. Red Alert pulled out his pistols. Finally I got to see what he fought with. Although not under the best circumstances.

"Dude you really need to hide that mug of yours. Dude you're even uglier than Tyler the creator mixed with Nikki Minaj." Red Alert said as he tried to divert his eyes.

"shut-up you punk, What are you going to do? I've got your little friend over here. His blood looks like it'll go great with his pale skin tone." The creeper spoke tightening his grip on me. I felt helpless and it sucked. You don't know how badly I wanted to fuck this dude up.

"Well that's just fucking creepy. Ugly as fuck and your into S&M? I'm pretty sure you never touched the lips of another human being in your life. Let me end your pathetic life." Red Alert said as he started walking towards the man. I wanted to laugh at the jokes he'd delivered but seeing the spot I was in I kept my laughter to myself.  
Suddenly I saw Red Alerts jets push him towards the man with a pistol whip. It had connected. The man was knocked in the face. His grip on me broke and I was free. I got out my blaster the quickest I could. I aimed it towards the man, who was now not where he was. He wasn't it sight, But I could feel his presence. I could tell he was still here just not where. My eyes wandered around the room.

I looked towards Red Alert. He was focused on the room as well. No grin just a serious face I've never seen on Axl in the time that I known him. Suddenly I heard a foot step on the floor but before I could react I heard a shot. It had come from Red Alert's gun. I then heard a cursing scream of pain. I looked over to see the man on his knees in pain. I looked over to see Red Alert smirking. He walked towards the man.

"You still going to try to fight with two bullets in your legs?" He asked. The man just shuttered.

"Or are you going to give up your petty little vengeance spree on people who did nothing to you? How many people did you kill today? How many futures have you ruined? You talk about your own future being ruined but what you're doing is no better than what society has done to you." Red Alert said as he walked more towards the man who was now shuttering. This was really wierd to witness. I'd never seen Axl act anything remotely to what he was acting now. It was so odd to see this. I found myself at a loss for words.

"Come on Rock let's go. I don't really feel like being credited for this. Especially if that means I have to talk to Wily." Red Alert said as he nudged for the door. When we walked out I saw a bunch of familiar faces already outside the building. Protoman walked towards us a bit worried.

"Where were you guys?" He asked. Axl just shrugged.

"Some stuff came up and we took care of it." Red Alert answered.

"Which one of you did?" Protoman asked cautiously.

"I guess it was me." Red Alert responded.

"That's bad. You weren't thinking were you?" Protoman asked a bit irritatedly. I was confused I thought it was a good idea to take down the guy and then walk away. That way they'd never know who did it. What was Protoman talking about.

"Oh...snap..your right." Red Alert said as he face palmed. I was still confused on the matter.

"They're going to find your ballistic markings. They have data on everyone and their weapons. You really weren't thinking were you?" Protoman started.

"I have a feeling it'll be fine." Red Alert said. I had forgotten that his blasts were made out of metal and he didn't fight with plasma like i did. This was a problem.

"Whatever dude it's your funeral. But I swear to god, I will kill you myself if this turns out bad." Protoman said. Red Alert nodded.

I then began to space out. I wondered if X and Zero were on a wild goose chase. I wondered if the staff knew that the man had been taken care of. When I think about it they found him about 30 minutes after he'd gotten shot. I then wondered if he bled to death. What if he thought about all the things that went wrong in his life as he lost blood. Everytime I picture me dying I always think about what I could've done better in my life. You know? Maybe that's just me. I wondered what could've been going through his head at the time he was doing all of this. He must of been desperate. Honestly the more I thought about it, the more I felt for the guy. He probably wasn't born ugly. He probably had reason to be outraged but he went about it the wrong way. The wrong way? I asked myself. Many people would consider trying to overthrow the government the wrong way. Many people would consider my relationship with Axl the wrong way. I suppose I was a lot of people's perception of wrong.

What constitutes wrong from right anyhow? I know it's based on morals and how you were raised but, really who makes this stuff up? My thoughts ran and ran until I noticed that people were all moving to head somewhere. I was snapped out of my thoughts and followed the herd of people walking towards the stage. When I looked at the stage Albert Wily was on it. After everyone was in the room he spoke.

"That was crazy huh kids?" He asked. The room however stayed quiet. Albert Wily smirked at the audience. It sort of made me sick the way he did it. He then continued.

"Well I know there's about 15 of you all who are dead. That's sad but stuff happens. As an Adult you learn to get over it. Anywho. We will be continuing on with the tournament despite the disturbed man who attacked just now. I know we're a bit off schedule but hey as I said before stuff happens. The rules this time will be different. We'll be having 3 on 1. This is how it'll go. All of you will get into teams of three. I will choose one of you three to be the main fighter. The main fighter will be the strongest. You'll have to fight a team of weaker people 3 at a time. So it's 3 regular vs 1 abnormally strong person. Pretty fair right? However if the strong one person loses your teammates will lose as well. But I can honestly say losing at this stage isn't a bad thing. You can have an okay job and live an okay life. I can honestly say most of you won't make it to the 4th round. But still try your hardest. Anyone who just gives up will be deleted. Remember that." Albert Wily said. After he was done he walked off of the stage. We had 20 minutes to get into teams.

I knew I needed to be with Axl. I don't think I would be okay with battling him. I also wanted to be with Blues. It was teams of three however so I had to trudge carefully.  
I looked around to find my friends and I did. Red Alert turned and looked at me.

"Mega lets team up." He said. I nodded in approval.

"Who is going to be our third." I asked.

"Well it's either X or Protoman." He responded. I thought for a second and responded.

"Wait what about Metalman?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"He's planning to lose on purpose this time." Red Alert responded. I was immediately confused. That guy was great at fighting why would he settle for losing on the third round?

"I know what your thinking. OMG WHY?! Well it's because his dream job is a level three. No point in fighting after you reach your goal I guess." He said. That made sense but it made me wonder what his dream job was.

"So what is his dream job." I asked.

"Dentist."

"That's scary and cute at the same time." I replied picturing Acid work on people's' mouths with a smile and handing out toothbrushes. Then I pictured him attacking some poor old ladies' mouth with a bunch of drills. Scary...but cute.

"Your telling me. Well anyways make your choice X or Protoman." Red Alert asked. I didn't know what to say. How could I choose.

"Why don't you pick?" I asked unsure of myself.

"Why not X? If we pick Protoman he'll end up fighting by himself while we watch. If we pick X we'll be able to attack three at a time." Axl responded. I nodded. He was right. So we walked over to X who was sitting next to Zero talking about something random and we spoke.

"X will you join our team?" Red Alert asked. X's face lit up.

"You guys sure? It'll be hard with me on it." X asked with a concerned face.

"I'm sure we'll just beat the shit out of anyone who gets in our way." I responded. X chuckled.

"Alright, I have to say I like your approach." X replied.

"Hey Zero who are you teaming up with?" Red Alert asked suddenly.

"Well I thought it would be funny if I had an over powered team just to get a bunch of people out. So I have Protoman and some guy named Forte." Zero responded. I then saw Forte walk out from the crowd. I knew I'd seen him before. He was the Black armored robot who I'd gotten power from by accident. He had purple marks coming from his eyes and a face that looked like he didn't give a crying hell who you were and what you were doing. I stared at him hoping we weren't on bad terms from the other day. He spoke.

"I remember you. Little blue dude from the other day." He said.

"Yeah sorry about that." I said adjusting my helmet.

"It's cool I just wanna know what you did to me." He asked.

"Oh...My arm cannon can copy powers from other people so I stole a bit of your power." I replied now knowing exactly what had happened.

"It felt wierd after that. Don't do it again or I'll deck you." He said a bit angrily. That was a switch.

"Er sorry." I replied not knowing what else to say.

"It was your own fault for attacking him." Protoman said as he came up. I heard Forte sigh.

"Ugh lay off Proto-Creep." He said.

"Forte. I would start on you, but I can see your trying out your cool fake persona so I'll just do it later when You've already embarrassed yourself." Protoman said smugly. Forte looked mad.

"Alright Proto-Fag." Forte said.

"You can't just make up insults just by adding Proto infront of it Forte." Zero said as he face palmed. Metalman walked up.

"He's got a point. There's a million better insults for Proto-Creep over here." Metalman said jokingly.

"They should start calling you Righthandman, Metalman. Cause that's all your going to be getting." Protoman said with a smile. Metalman's eyes looked distraught.

"Damn." Axl said.

"Dude you got roasted." Forte said. I tried to not laugh but it came out anyway. Axl on the other hand was laughing his eyes out.

"Okay so now that we're done cracking on each other, the match is about to start. I'm going to go sign us in." Zero said as he walked off. Thinking back on the conversation more I had finally known who was smashing Blues. I smirked in satisfaction. I started walking towards the arena back stage area with Axl and X. We sat down and waited for everything to get started. When the ranking person observed us, Like we had expected he listed us as one of the regular teams. When the ranker got to Protoman , Zero and Forte he lost his shit. The team was stupidly over powered. He determined however that Zero would be the one to fight 3 people at the same time. When the other fighters saw their team they all got extremely butthurt. I hoped and prayed non of us had to fight them.

After everyone got ranked Albert Wily walked in front of us and started his last speech before the fight. He spoke.

"Interesting teams. This'll be fun." He said simply as he took his seat. I was confused he normally goes on and on. Why was he rushing today? He then called out the first fighters.

"Inafune kid vs Red Alert , X and Megaman." He called out. I guess I should be relieved. He called us first. That meant we wouldn't have to fight Zero and the others. But still who in the hell was Inafune kid? I looked around to see a girl get up. I had seen her before she had pink hair coming out of a helmet and the rest of her was red and pink. She looked like she had a sword. She was just one girl. I really really didn't want to fight her. She just looked so cute and innocent. I looked over at X and Axl who were already heading towards the fighting arena. I followed. I kept looking at the girl. Just how strong was she?

I still didn't want to attack her. I decided I would speak to Axl and X on the matter.

"I really don't feel comfortable attacking her...She's too cute."

"There's nothing cute about that girl at all. As soon as this match starts I'm wrecking her shit." Red alert said as he changed his bullets. I looked to X because he was normally the voice of reason. But he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Megaman but I'm with Axl. That girl is completely deadly." X said. So she was super strong then? I guess I shouldn't feel bad about attacking her then. I heard the announcer announce us.

"HELLO EVERYONE AN EXCITING MATCH WE'RE GONNA HAVE TODAY. THE FAMOUS INAFUNE KID VS THREE LITTLE DUDES YOU MAY REMEMBER FROM ROUND 2, THE IMFAMOUS X, WHO'S DECIDED TO REVEAL HIS TRUE SELF. THE LITTLE BLUE BOMBER MEGAMAN AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE SNARKY GUNMAN WITH THE MOUTH RED ALERT."

We all entered the arena. The crowd cheered. I had gotten over the crowd being here the other day so it didn't bother me. I was only focused on one thing. Inafune Kid. She had her eyes closed and was breathing in and out. I could see a odd aura coming over onto her. This made me a bit iffy. When the announcer finally started the fight she had immediately ran towards us. X and Red Alert split apart. Leaving her to head towards me. Suddenly as she got closer I could hear her chant. It was something like this,

"Mystic powers of the sacred capcom please give me strength." She said as her aura got bigger. I got scared. Seriously. I got out my blaster and shot her in the leg. It deflected. What the hell. She just smirked.

"Now it's my turn..INAFUNE BEAM." She screamed. I looked up to see a japanese man come out of her sword. What the hell kind of power did she have. The man opened his mouth and a beam came out. Directly at me. I dashed as far as I could trying to get away. There was no way in hell I could get hit by that and live. I ran and ran. Until I was out of range. When it struck and missed the girl cursed. She started running at me again, when X appeared in front of her and shot her in the head twice. She was bleeding. Red Alert appeared and grabbed her by the arms restraining her.

"MEGAMAN SHOOT NOW." He yelled. I nodded charging up my weapon. My chargeshot was at full when It struck her. She dropped to the ground and coughed up blood. She struggled to get up. She ended up falling back down. I heard her muttering something.

"I-Inafune...sword." She tried to get out. She didn't get to finish her sentence. She was silenced by X. He'd shot her in the arm. I could see her blood on the concrete. I rushed over to help her. When I got over there I picked her up. I checked her pulse. She was still alive. Just really really knocked out and losing a lot of blood. The paramedics came and grabbed her out of my arms. They took off her helmet. It was Kalinka Cossack I felt something inside of me twist and turn. I didn't have the urge to be there anymore. I wanted to get home and forget any of this happening. I ran out of the fighting area. X and Red Alert following me. A grabbed me by the shoulder.

"You knew her didn't you?" X asked. I nodded yes.

"Listen I can't tell you how many people I knew that I killed the first day. But when I started this tournament I told myself I would put my idealistic views behind me to survive. Surely you must've done the same. I know it's hard but you need to keep it cool." X said to me as he looked me into the eye.

"Besides, you know she'll be okay right?" Red Alert said. I nodded. I calmed down a little bit.

"Yes...but I hurt her..." I started knowing that I wasn't being rational.

"Hell we all hurt her. Honestly sometimes you just gotta smack a hoe."

"AXL." X scolded.

"Yeah your making this hilariously horrible." I said wanting both to laugh and cry. Axl put his arm around me.

"Listen what I'm trying to say is, you did what you had to do. Sure some girl got murcked but I'm sure she wouldn't blame you when she woke up. She was out for blood as well." He said. It had made me feel a little better to know this. Still I felt uneasy.

"How about you go home and watch the rest of the matches from home okay? I'll go with you in a second I have to sign us out." Axl said.

"I'm staying for a bit longer." X said. Axl and I nodded. I remembered that when we got home we weren't allowed to go out of our houses for an hour. The door locked by itself and couldn't be opened. When I had gotten home I used that time to shower and take my armor off. After I was done I looked at the clock to see an hour passed. I looked out the peephole to see it was my dad. I opened the door.

"I'm so proud of you Rock you got passed round 3." He said as he walked in. He looked happy.

"Yeah." I responded. I felt uneasy. There was something off about him from last time.

"Are you okay?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Fine. But I must tell you. This is the last time we'll speak." He replied. I felt something inside me shatter once more today. I looked up at my dad.

"I found a discovery and I have purpose again. I'm not going to interfere with the rest of your life. But I came to give you another upgrade." He said. I decided not to question why. But just to take the upgrade.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It'll make your shots 3x more effective." He said. I nodded and thanked him.

"I'm leaving now." He said as he walked out the door. But for some reason I knew I'd be seeing him again. He was out the door when he turned and spoke to me.

"By the way, Your friend is alive." He said. I stopped him this time.

"Wait! What friend?" I asked as he stopped for a second.

"Kent Fowler. Also known as Crashman." He answered. I stopped him once more.

"Where?!" I shouted.

"Albert Wily's manor second floor 3rd room." He said this time he left for real. The door closed. I sunk in what he'd said. Crashman was alive and inside of Wily's house. Doing what exactly? I needed to see him. I then remembered something vital. He said Kent Fowler. Which meant Kent Fowler was Crashman. I'd remembered him. He was a quiet guy. No one ever talked to him. I remembered I would always see him sitting listening to an MP3 player of some sort. It never occurred to me that he'd be a broken soul. I wanted to go back in time and make friends with him. That however was impossible. So I decided I would make amends. I would rescue him. I knew Zero lived there. After the matches were over I would contact him. Crashman needed help.

The day wasn't over not by a long shot.

To be continued.

* * *

**Man. I'm almost done *^* Yus. Dude man bro I couldn't resist bringing back Crashman for plot. It was a last minute thing too. Actually I take that back. Everything I write is always a last minute thing. I never plan . But that's just me.**

**0kamiB1ue My Ps3 Account has the same exact name as my Fanfiction account. You should totally add me so we can battle. I have Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 as well. My favorite team is Vergil Dante and Strider Hiryu. I use Phoenix Wright and Viewtiful Joe and Zero alot too. Honestly I just love everyone on that game *^* best fighting game ever. Nuff said.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was about 8 pm that I called Zero in hopes of making a plan to rescue Crashman. I knew that Wily's powers went down at midnight tonight. So he would just be a regular fighter then. I had not however knew in gods name how the hell I'd rescue him. I was planning to just storm in there and save him. Honestly I didn't think that I'd have to come with a plan. But I then remembered that I'm not the strongest person ever. It's not like I could just roll up into skull castle and wreck everybody and their mom. So I made the call. Zero picked up after 7 seconds.

"Hey Rock what's up?"

"Alot actually. I also need a favor. But first thing's first. Did everyone make it out of the 3rd round?" I asked.

"Yeah everyone but Metalman who lost on purpose." Zero answered. I smiled to myself wondering how happy he must be.

"That's good who defeated him?" I asked.

"We did. It was pretty funny actually. But anyway you sound anxious what's wrong?" Zero asked. It was wierd to know that I had a certain tone for being anxious.

"Wily has one of the fighters under siege and I want to go help him."

"Wait,... in my house?" Zero asked.

"Yes. On the, second floor, third room." I stated. Suddenly Zero was silent. But he spoke.

"Are sure?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yes." I answered.

"That's an empty bedroom. I don't even want to know why he's in there. Rock I'm going to go check it out." Zero said.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was on the third floor. So it'll take a minute but stay on the line." Zero said. I wondered how big the house was.

"Zero, is it true that Wily's powers go down tonight."

"Yeah I was planning to attack tonight, with everyone else. But saving your dude also comes into priority." Zero said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. I'm really worried about Crashman. He left a message saying that he commit suicide and the next morning I couldn't remember him. Had the authorities come in before he died or did they make him send that message? I'm so confused. But I wanna help." I said slightly pouring my heart out on the phone. Zero sighed.

"Wait...it was Crashman?" Zero asked.

"Yeah 100 percent." I replied.

"I didn't know the dude had so many problems. I want to hug him now. I'm here Rock at the door I mean." Zero said as he fiddled with the door.

"What's going on with it?" I asked.

"It's locked. The old man is definitely up to something... Rock can you leave and meet me somewhere?" Zero asked.

"Yeah I can. I'm not doing anything." I said.

"Okay. Make sure you bring your blaster. No helmet no armor just the blaster." Zero said.

"Alright why?"I asked.

"Secret operations of course. We're going to play house visit." Zero said smugly. I then felt intimidated.

"E-Er what do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Do you know where it is?" Zero asked.

"No. I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh well...I'm a bit busy at the moment so how about knocking next door and asking Axl? Bring him with you too. We're gonna need help." Zero said.

"What about Acid and Blues?" I asked.

"We're gonna need them later tonight but not right now. Saving Crashman comes first." Zero said. Then he continued.

"Rock I really have to go. Come to my house at about 9:30 pm. Aight? Aight." Zero said as he hung up. I looked at the clock. It had said 8:15 pm. I had a little bit. So I walked next door to see Axl. When I knocked on the door there was no answer. Normally Axl was all hype about answering the door. I decided I would pay him back for breaking into my house the other day. I noticed that the window was opened with the screen down so I jumped and grabbed the window ledge and jumped in Axl's layer. When I walked into the livingroom type area I noticed that no one was in there and the T.V was off. I wondered if Axl was even home but then I heard a noise coming from his room that reassured me.

I opened the door quickly and hopped in the room with a smug look on my face. When I looked up at Axl I saw something I didn't need to see. Axl had his hands down his pants. While some 3D hentai that was on the tv screen. I ran out the room embarrassed at what I saw and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry for intruding..." I forced out my mouth.

"IT'S CALLED KNOCKING ROCK." Axl yelped out. I facepalmed. I felt my whole body heat up. This had never happened to me in my 18 years and 3 months on this planet. I knew that people did it obviously...but I'd never caught anyone in the act. I felt awkward. I walked into the livingroom area and sat down. as soon as I did I heard Axl go into the bathroom. about 4 minutes later he walked into the living room and sat down next to me.

"Well this isn't awkward." Axl said sarcastically.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything." I said trying to get the mental image out of my mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of these types of things.

"Alright...but come on wipe that intense guilty blush off your face. It's making me feel bad about myself." Axl said not quite looking me in the eye.

"S-Sorry...Erm...I" I said.

"Nah don't apologise you would've seen it anyways...Well eventually I mean." Axl said

"W-What?" I asked slightly embarrassed at the last sentence. Axl smirked.

"Well when a Guy and another Guy are feeling each other very much..." Axl started. I cut him off not wanting to hear anymore.

"...you made me forget why I came here." I said out loud.

"Which was?" Axl asked.

"Well I found out that Crashman is alive and is being kept in Wily's castle house thingy. Zero told me to come and get you so you can help and show me the way there."

"Okay...so let me get this straight...Dude is alive and...you break into my house and interrupt my Axl time to ask me to help you?" Axl asked with a smirk. I nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." I stated.

"I hope they'll be compensation later dear Rock." He said as he got up off the couch. My mind wandered.

"What sort of compensation?" I asked. Axl just grinned wider.

"The details are for later. We've got a mission young ward!" Axl said jetting for the door and grabbing his pistols from a closet chamber.

"Young ward?! We're the same age!" I called after him getting up off the couch and entering the darkness outside.

"Foolishness Rock...one does not question the eye of the cypher's edge." Axl said mysteriously. I gave him a weird look.

"Wait what?" I asked. Axl just laughed.

"I don't know I'm just talking smack." Axl said with a shrug. I couldn't help myself from laughing at that point. We then walked into the darkness. I looked at the clock on my cell phone to see the time. It said 8:30 pm. I looked to Axl who started walking towards stairs.

"How far is Zero's house anyways?" I asked. Axl thought for a second before answering.

"Like on the far other nice side of town." Axl stated.

"I don't really know the sides of town. When I lived with my dad I lived in the low district. I've never really been outside of the academy." I confessed.

"You mean you've never been around in the city?!" Axl asked genuinely shocked. I nodded.

"Wow...we need to take some adventures. Tomorrow. If we're still alive that is." Axl concluded. In that moment I realised the danger we were in. Even though we were going to do this in secret there was the chance we could be caught and killed at any point during this little rescue mission. I felt myself distress a bit.

"How tight is the security there anyways?"

"Tighter than a..." Axl stopped and thought for a moment. "you know what just know that it's real. Too real." Axl finished finally.

"Er- Alright. But if it's so real then why are we going to get away with sneaking weapons in?" I asked.

"Well that's Zero business. I'm sure he has some sort of elaborate plan." Axl said in thought.

"One more question." I said.

"Yes young ward?" Axl asked putting his hand on my head. I wasn't feeling that nickname. Ignoring it though I continued on.

"If it's far how are we even going to get there?"

"The Axl mobile." Axl said simply. By this point we were completely outside of the complex of dorms.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"No I'm serious. I have a car." Axl said with a serious face.

"Oh okay...then." I said not really picturing Axl driving without road trolling. Eventually we got to the parking spots. Axl got out keys and pressed the button unlocking the door. A little car that looked ancient lit up in the corner. It was orange. We got in the car. I rode shot gun. Opon starting the car some high-pitched japanese girl singing started up in the back round. I thought a head ache was coming on but as we pulled off the techno beat consumed me and when we were out of campus I had found myself jamming to the song I had originally hated about a minute ago.

Axl on the other hand was chanting out the lyrics out loud while driving. It was priceless. I wish I video taped it. After many a songs later and ridiculous car conversations we were on the far side of town. It was about 9:35 when we made it into the neighborhood. The houses there were stupidly huge each one looking like each building was a court-house. They all looked different too. Some were modern while the other's looked like medieval times. It was really wierd. There was one castle looking house that was bigger than all the rest in the back of my mind There was only one thought. "Yep this has to be it"

In turns I was right. When I got out the car I looked up at the castle. I felt weird looking at it. Some strange feeling overtook me. It told me to go back home now. But I didn't listen. Axl rung the door bell casually and a monitor came down. It was a security guard. Axl smirked at him through the camera. The security guard face palmed.

"Not this kid again..." He muttered opening the door. The front door opened and we were greeted by another security guard. He spoke giving us a mean mug glare. It was intimidating. Like we'd committed a crime even before setting foot in the house.

"Are you here to see Master Zero?" He said.

"Yeah, don't be some uptight Jerome. How's your baby mama?" Axl asked. The security guard grimaced.

"I told you to call me by my last name kid, it's Sanders. It's Mr. Sanders... 11 years and you still can't get it right?!" He scowled. I felt Axl's level of troll go up. Axl laughed.

"But Jerome is such a great name. Have I told you your beard is good?" Axl said slyly. I facepalmed.

"Kid...just go...Zero's in his room upstairs. X is there too. Bye." He said waving his hand. But then he stopped and looked at me in the face.

"Wait a second...who is this? I've never seen this kid before." The guard asked. I then felt overly nervous.

"Oh this is my side kick. Rock." Axl said pointing to me. I stayed silent. He stared me down.

"Oh really? He looks kind of nervous?" The man said still glaring at me. I gulped.

"Oh that's probably because of your beards' aura. You know how it is. It's his first time seeing one so grand." Axl stated as if it were a fact of life. The man just sighed.

"Kid I can't wait to see what you end up doing with your life. I assume your still in the tournament right?" The man said drifting off into thought.

"Yeah." Axl answered.

"It's still so wierd to see you three grown up like this. I remember when Zero was little and he always used to try to eat my hat then you would steal my keys and lock them in the drawer and then X would tell on you both...good times." He said with a smile.

"X was always a little goodie two shoes." Axl said with a laugh. I pictured the whole thing happening.

"Well up until the age of 8 then he started using his cuteness against everyone." The man sighed.

"Remember when we died your hair red?" Axl said with a smirk.

"Yeah...I hate you little snots..." He said happily as his thoughts drifted off.

"Welp it was fun chatting with you Jerome but we've got a date with destiny." Axl said as he grabbed my hand and walked off. There were a bunch of security guards everywhere. The place was fairly quiet. I followed Axl not knowing at all where I was going. Eventually there was an elevator and we got inside of it. I looked at the floors.

There were six floors. I knew that Zero's room was on the 3rd and the chamber they were keeping Crashman was the 2nd. I saw Axl pick the third floor. There was suddenly elevator music on as I felt the elevator moving. This elevator music felt awkward so I wanted to break the silence.

"So I take it you've been here a lot?" I asked. Axl nodded.

"Yeah X and Zero and I used to play all the time. Well that was when Zero wasn't viciously training. As you probably picked up on we pulled a lot of pranks in our day." Axl said thinking back fondly.

"I'm guessing most them were on Mr. Sanders?"

"You mean Jerome? Yeah. He would always get stuck watching us. The nanny would always be making out with one of the staff and she never paid any attention. So he'd always find us doing something bad and scold us. Eventually he practically became our second dad. It was like he paid more attention to us than any of our parents. Even now that man is still a father figure to me. So we troll him out of love. And he knows it." Axl said.

"He seems great. So I take it you and X's families are dysfunctional as well?" I asked curiously.

"X's dad and my dad, they're chairmen of the city. That's how we all ended up meeting. I barely ever see my dad not much of a problem though seeing how he's an arrogant man who needs a good ass beating. But anyways...X's dad is pretty much the same as mine. My mother and X's mother however are completely different. My mother is a stern woman who is a perfectionist and hates anything out-of-order. X's mom is a kind caring woman who is always is kind and gentle. The two women hate each other." Axl said.

"So I'm guessing that's why X is like the nicest person ever?" I asked. Axl nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." He answered. The elevator door was open. I walked outside to see a whole floor full of skulls. I looked at Axl confused.  
"It's Wily's thing. Don't ask me why." He said as he shrugged. We walked down some hallways and turned to the left when we came across a door that was red. It had a Z on it. Axl opened it. When we looked inside X and Zero were sitting on the bed watching some old-looking cartoon on the screen. I heard Axl gasp with excitement.

"Dude you guys started watching CAPTAIN N WITHOUT ME? We're bout to fight." Axl said with a pout face. I wondered what Captain N was. Axl was about to continue on but then stopped and looked at X and Zero.

"What's Captain N?" I asked. X , Zero and Axl all looked at me crazy.

"Both the worse and the best cartoon ever...dude where's your childhood?" Zero asked. X and Axl nodded on sync. I then felt a bit incompetent for never watching Captain N.

"I was more of a sonic the hedgehog and Zelda type of person myself." I said slightly defending myself.

"Well that explains it." X said.

"Well now that we're all here, lets get started. I want to save Crashman before 12:00 am." Zero said. I nodded.

"Alright sir what's the plan?" Axl asked the room.

"Well see I got the keys from the front desk while Mr. Sanders was on his coffee break and left the spare without all the locks to the personal rooms so he wouldn't notice. When 10:00 pm hits no one will be on that floor for 30 minutes. That'll be our chance." X explained. I nodded picturing the whole thing in my head.

"So we'll have 30 minutes to go in and search the room without being disturbed." I stated.

"Yeah pretty much. What time is it now?" Zero asked.

"9:45 pm." I answered.

"Lets finish this episode and then go." Zero stated flopping back in the bed and looking at the screen. I mentally facepalmed. These three were so calm about this whole thing. So I found a chair and started looking at the screen along with everyone else. What I saw on the screen was a teenage kid with a Nintendo gun and controller blasting what I realised was Mother Brain. I sat very confused at the screen. Who's idea was it to make this horrid show? Finally It was about 10 o'clock. X spoke.

"Shall we get started then fellow company?" X said cheerfully.

"Why yes sir X. I would get away from the window young ward." Axl said referring to me. I cautiously stepped away from the window.

"Alright go along with the plan." Zero said into a communicator.

"Okay." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Bass' 1 second before I started to say something I heard a loud noise outside. It sounded like an explosion. The glass busted. It was an explosion. Suddenly there was a red siren on. The lights were blinking off an on. The was a loud noise of the siren going off. Suddenly there was a warning on the screen. "All persons evacuate immediately" It said calmly. Zero grinned.

"Alright now's our chance, Everyone follow me." Zero said grabbing a katana from his dresser. We all dashed out the door. Following Zero. Suddenly I saw a Metal blade fly at us. We jumped over it. We looked up to see Metalman. He broke his stance when he realised it was us.

"I'm headed for upstairs to sweep out the upper levels. Making sure no officials are in. All the elevators are shut off. By the way and be careful. I'll see you all at midnight" Metalman said as he dashed off. We nodded and kept going. We came to a stairway when we heard foot steps. There were a few men in suits we stopped in our tracks. They looked at us and spoke.

"What are you boys doing here?!" They said bringing up their weapons. Axl shot both of them in the foot while they panicked X punched a pressure point. I'm guessing because the men fell to the floor unconscious. They nodded for us to get going again. I followed again. When we got to the 2nd floor there was something off about it. Everything was still calm. Well except for the siren. We heard running at us. It turned out to be Blues. Well Protoman in this case. He wasn't fully armored he just had his helmet and scarf on with his blaster on. He spoke.

"All the security is knocked out. The room is right here do you have the key?" Blues asked slightly out of breath. I guessed he had been taking out the guards. X pulled out the key and smiled. Blues sighed in relief.

"What's wily's location." Zero asked Blues. Blues made his worried face. I'd only seen the face a few times. But I could tell instantly. Something was wrong.

"Your not going to believe it...but he's actually inside that room." Blues said.

"Ugh.." Zero said.

"His powers go out at eleven right? Then it should be fine. If he catches us we stall and do some extra shit until his power dies out then we can attack." Axl said.

"It's not that easy." X said. I shook my head.

"Even so we have to try. The future depends on it," I said. Zero shot a knowing look.

"Yeah little blue dude's right. I can feel destiny behind this door." Zero said finally. X took the key and opened the door. We all rushed inside armed to see that no one was inside. It was empty or so we had believed.

"These rooms always some sort of secret passage." Zero said starting to search for it. After about a minute of searching it was Blues who found it. There was a stairway to the basement. It was a long winding stairway. I was actually glad because I got to calm myself down before I rushed in there all crazy. I knew two things would be on the other side. Crashman and Albert Wily. The way the stairway was looking it looked like it would lead to a basement. When we got to the final door we bust it open. There was a lab. We heard two men talking. But we couldn't see them. One voice sounded painfully familiar. The other was famous. It was Albert Wily. Zero gave us a signal to follow his lead. Would stay behind while he attacked first. This made me a bit more reassured. If anyone could pull this off it was him. Zero crept into the lab silently while we all watched. leaning our heads and angling it so we could see all the action first hand. The more we crept the more we could hear of the conversation.

"After we're done inscripting this boy's body with the techniques we'll fuse him with your son and make the ultimate ruler. We'll then release him in 15 years after you grow tired of your position." A man said. Albert Wily chuckled.

"Good work Thomas. If our trap is set then it should all come together in the next couple of minutes." Albert Wily said.

He had said Thomas? I knew right then and there that I had be deceived. The mystery man had been my father. I felt rage swelling up in me. I stayed cool. Only freaking out to myself. I felt myself starting to shutter. Axl grabbed my hand. I calmed down a bit and listened more.

"I'm sort of curious what did you tell the boy?" Wily asked casually.

"I told him that you'd killed my wife and tortured me for years." My father said with a certain laugh in his tone.

"Your horrible you know that?" Albert Wily said as he laughed.

"Well. I couldn't tell him that he was only alive to hold data and that he was an artificial being. Could you say that to Zero?" He asked at Wily. Wily smiled.

"Now why would I go and do that? The boy is already disrespectful what sense would it be to add that to the-" Albert Wily was cut off. By Zero's blade. He'd stabbed him right through the stomach. It took all of us by surprise. Zero spoke.

"So I'm artificial and only exist for data? Is that right?! Well payback's a bitch and bitch you've been living in debt with me." Zero said as he dug the sword deeper. Dr. Light tried to grab a ray from the counter but I took my blaster and shot it out of his hands. The weapon dropped to the floor. He tried to run out but we were blocking the exit. I walked towards him and spoke.

"There was only one memory that I clung to reassuring me that I had family..." I had said as I charged up my blaster.

"Rock. Calm down I am still your father." He spoke. His words made me want to vomit.

"I wonder what that's worth. I wonder if you knew you were a role model to me first..." I said still charging my blaster.

"Rock." He tried to say calmly. It would never get through to me.

"It's Ironic. I was doing this to avenge the life society took from me...but what life did I even have? I had nothing. It was like I only started living just now. But now...my path is clear."

"We have to stop this. This creation. This society." I continued.

"You wouldn't shoot me it's not in your programming." Dr. Light shouted.

"No. I'm going to make damn sure you can't do this anymore. Your life ends tonight." I said at the limit of charging my blaster. At this point I remember blacking out a bit. The shot had gone through his head. There was blood everywhere. The blood of the man who meant so much to me over the years. The reason why I was fighting all for naught. I remembered I couldn't move. But there was one feeling I felt. I was more calmer than I ever was in my whole life. When my conciousness came back alive I heard Albert Wily's screams.

"Z-Zero...I raised you...I taught you everything I know..." He started but Zero cut him off, pulling the blade out of him.

"I thank you for that. For making me. But your reign of terror ends tonight. Freedom will be had. Oppression will stop." Zero said with a sinister tone. Albert Wily started chuckling.

"Fool. You think it's just me behind this all?" Wily said as he coughed up blood.

"Of course not. I've assassinated your whole council." Zero said while his flicked the blood off his blade. Albert Wily's face went blank with fear. X walked over to Albert Wily and stared at him. Blues was still watching from the doorway. Axl had kept watch to make sure no one interfered.

"We've planned this since we were twelve, X and I." Zero said smugly putting his arm around X then smiled.

"Their going to find out you were the one..." Wily threatened still coughing up blood.

"No they won't. There's no one alive that knows that's not on our side." X said.

"You know Dad, this year will be our 6th anniversary at midnight tonight. What a wonderful gift you've given us." Zero said smugly. X laughed.

"You're sinners and you'll both burn in hell, with me." Albert Wily coughed out.

"Well since I'm artificial doesn't that mean there's no hell for me? All the more reason to go make love in your bed as you bleed to death down here wallowing in your remorse." Zero said blankly. Albert Wily couldn't think of anything to say back to that.

I couldn't help myself from watching the scene that played out. It was a reality I thought I'd never see. Albert Wily defeated. Dying. My thoughts snapped and I remembered why I was here in the first place. Finding Crashman. I walked over to Albert Wily and crouched down.

"Where's Crashman?" I asked with no emotion. Albert Wily just laughed.

"On the table. Foolish boy." He said. I walked over to the table to see Crashman fully armored on the table not harmed at all. I sighed in relief.

"You guys. We're almost out of time the authorities are coming soon." Blues said. We all nodded to each other and unsnapped crashman from the table and carried him out. He ended up on Blues' back. We noticed that the building was starting to collapse. We were on the second floor. This wasn't turning out so good. Zero led us through a few short cuts and we ended up getting to the first floor in 1 minute. The levels were really breaking now and I was getting worried about everyone else who was still in the mansion. But it was no time to worry about anyone else. Down to the last level the doorway ended up being blocked by some sort of rubbish so we ended up coming out of the far huge window. Blues broke it with his blaster.

When I was out of the mansion I had felt fresh air. It felt good on my skin. Almost as if it were cleansing me of my sins. I felt the wind pick up. I turned around and looked at the fallen castle. Partially on fire and collapsing. We'd made it out just in time. I saw the whole thing crumble. I heard sirens in the distance. The cops were coming. I ended up getting back into Axl's car while everyone else drove off in something else. Blues had went to go search for Acid and take crashman to the hospital and I'm pretty sure X and Zero went to go celebrate their 6th anniversary together. As for Axl and I we drove off silent back to our dorm building. There was no conversation on the drive home. Just the sounds of a car driving. It had been a long drive back.

When we finally got to the dormitory We got out the car and walked to our floor. When I got to my apartment and Axl to his, there was finally words between us. Axl spoke.

"Crazy night tonight huh?" Axl turned and faced me.

"Yeah everything just feels so wierd now." I said my mind drifting off.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Axl said scratching the back of his head. An idea crossed my mind. I smiled at Axl.

"How about we make it even crazier?" I added. Axl looked surprised for a second but then thought up a smug response.

"So this is my compensation for earlier?" Axl asked. I nodded.

"My place or yours?" I asked wanting to use the stereotype at least once in my life.

"Rock, Paper Scissors?" Axl said. I gave him a "Seriously?" look and he just got out his keys and opened the door to his own space. I walked inside pulling Axl inside with me. Losing my innocence, my way, my so called dad and my virginity in one day.

I can honestly say that the day had been , anything but regular. Everything was crumbling but I felt complete. Society would burst tomorrow and lawsuits would happen all hell would break loose. But I didn't care. Everything at the moment, was perfect.

To be continued.

* * *

**I'm all burned out and I have nothing to say. Seriously. Oh sorry for the late update. I haven't been on my shit lately. 2 more chapters. Maybe even 1. **

**0kamiB1ue : Shirtless dante. Yes. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up my head hurt a bit. Only to one side. Well I guess it was because I woke up in a wierd position and Axl stole all the covers. I felt his presence next to me and all the memories from last night came back into my head. We'd beaten Dr. Wily. My father was working with Wily the whole time. He said something about me not being a real person. I still can't remember how it all exactly went down. I'm was a maniac aiming at the enemy that lied at the time. I looked at the palm of my hand wondering what he'd meant by that. Now that he was dead I wasn't sure there was anyone I could ask. It felt wierd. Like I had lost my religion. My whole world had changed ever since I graduated. I suddenly felt the need to turn on the T.V to see if they acknowledged the fact that Wily had been slain. I turned it on and turned to what I deemed the most reliable news channel. There was a distraught looking news woman on the T.V she spoke.

"The tragedy at Wily Manner last night still devastates the citizens. Albert Wily was found dead in the ruble of the foundation. There was an unidentifiable man there lying dead a bit further away from him. The reports say that there were few survivors from the mansion. There was no actual record of people inside the castle. But the police have some suspects that remain confidential." The woman said in front of the scene of the crime. Not wanting to hear anymore I turned off the T.V.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Axl. I turned to look at him.

"Really?"

"I don't think we're going to get away scott free for this. Wily said that there were other people behind him besides the board members." Axl said with a serious face. This troubled me. It was as if Axl's words were ominous.

"It looks like their covering up the death of the council." I stated.

"Probably to ease the public." Axl said.

"They said that the suspects were confidential right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that could mean that their coming after us and they don't want the public to know that it was a band of students that bombed the castle and then killed the king." Axl said. I realised that it made a lot of sense for the city to want to keep it confidential. Their strong government that was built solely on who was the strongest was taken down by some new graduates from the Academy. But the way Zero described it, it seemed that more than just students were helping. After that my thoughts had been snapped back to another issue. How was Crashman. I don't remember him being conscious and I never called Blues who'd taken him to the hospital, to see if he was alright. I'd been...well...busy...if that was the right word for it. I picked up my phone which was tossed randomly on the floor. I dialed Blues. He picked up super quick.

"Rock. Where the hell are you." He said in his irritated voice.

"In Axl's dorm." I answered a bit paranoid of what the response might be.

"I called you 19 times. Then I spam texted you." Blues said slightly annoyed.

"What is it?" I asked fearing that something seriously went wrong.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that Bass got arrested last night for the castle bombing. Also the fact that Zero is in deep police questioning and there's a warrant out for all our arrests." Blues said. My eyes got wide. Axl had been right. I turned to Axl and looked at him.

"Let me guess...the cops are coming for our ass." Axl said with a deadpan face.

"Yeah...pretty much." I said still mentally freaking out.

"Apparently, there's a tracker chip on Crashman that had a camera in case someone kidnapped him. That's what gave us away." Blues said anger in his voice.

"The news is still keeping it confidential." I said into the phone.

"That's a good sign...that means we still have time." Blues said.

"Not much time I'm guessing?" I asked.

"That's right. I want you two to get the hell out of where you are. Right now. You have 45 minutes." Blues said in a serious tone.

"One more thing. Is Crashman okay?"

"You mean Kent? He's fine a bit emo but fine." Blues said, then he continued on. "Meet us at the old spot from 5th grade. We'll make a plan. I have to go now." Blues said.

"Alright."

"Oh and Rock. Bring your armor." Blues said before hanging up the phone. I set the phone down slowely on the table processing what I'd just heard. There must've been someone behind Wily and his crew. How else would they have found out about the chip if there weren't other people working with him? This was bad. Very bad. I had to stop myself from freaking out. I knew the authorities were coming. I was a wanted man. The blood rushed to my head.

"Rock calm down. I bet they already have some intricut plan knowing Zero. They'd been planning this since they were twelve there's probably a million and one back up plans." Axl said super calmly.

"How can you stay so calm at a time like this?" I almost shouted. Axl shook his head at me.

"It's because I have faith in my friends, plus I know that I can fight off any cops that try to arrest me."

"That's really cheesy and cocky of you, Axl."

"Well hey if all else fails I'll just go trigger happy. Besides I can always rely on my backup power."

"Which is?" I ask wondering what he would say.

"Copying people's appearance and powers, see?" Axl said as he grabbed my shoulder and turned into me. I jumped back slightly scared. I then touched him. So this is what I looked like all the time everyday...it was weird to see myself.

"Okay stop that's just creepy." I said shuttering slightly.

"Anyways, let's get out of here." Axl said changing back into himself.

"Your right." I said getting up and walking out the door. I needed to get back to my place and grab my weapons and armor. As soon as I walked out I saw a man in a long back trench coat shades and a fedora standing by my door. He looked at me strange. I got a bad vibe from him. He spoke.

"Are you Rock Light, Also known as Megaman?" He asked. I looked at him crazy. How the hell did he know my name. Before I could speak he spoke once more.

"You are. Your coming with me." He said making a step towards me. I stepped back and dashed towards him and did around house kick to his face. His glasses flew off revealing a scar on his face. He glared at me as if not processing what just happened.

"They told me you wouldn't fight back...not everyday you get into fight with a kid in his boxers." He said with a creepy grin.

"Well this kid in his boxers is going to show you a few things about manners." I dashed at him again trying to strike him with my hits. He dodged. He was moving like lightning. I went in for one more kick but he caught my foot and turned me upside down. I was banged up against the wall. I could feel blood dripping down from my head. It hurt like hell. I heard him speak.

"What was that about showing me a few things, Kid?" He said as he dropped me to the ground. I felt pain all over my body. I tried to get up but the man grabbed my hands pulled out hand cuffs. I was trapped. I felt completely helpless once more.

"Not so tough now are you Kid?" He said as a creepy tone. I squirmed around trying to struggle. I was pinned down. I then thought of calling for help. Axl was just inside maybe if I could yell.

"AAAAXX-" I was cut off before I could even talk. The man had gagged me with some sort of wierd smelling rag. I felt my body grow weaker. I looked up at the man. He smiled at me. I felt a scared look come across my face.

"That's to calm you down a bit. Don't make that face. It'll be over for you soon." He said. It was the last thing I heard as I drifted off into a sleep. I could feel the energy in by body sinking. I had lost the control I had on my body. It felt like I was going numb. Finally I closed my eyes and I was out cold.

When I woke up I was in a completely white room. There was glass all around me. I could feel people watching me somehow. The cut on my head had been bandaged. I looked down to see I still had the same clothes on. I look up above to see men in white lab coats. This...couldn't be good. I heard a man's voice.

"Your awake Rock." He said. I turned and looked up to see it was the people who were observing me.

"What do you want. Why am I here?" I demanded. I then noticed I didn't have any restraints or chains on me to stop me from escaping.

"We want your data Rock. Your here because you killed Thomas Light." The man said.

"Two shots to the head he deserved it." I responded.

"So emotionless." One of them said.

"People change when they've gone through some things. Now then. Tell me, what am I?" I demanded once more.

"An android. Your brain data holds the key to a new plan for the ultimate ruler." One guy answered casually.

"Why is it inside me?" I asked.

"A convenient place I suppose. Wily insisted it saying that it'd be a good idea." A woman's voice said.

"We're going to cut you open and get it out of you." One man said who'd been watching the whole time. I shuddered. I didn't like how that sounded.

"Then after that we'll dispose of you. Your useless without that data."

"We've already have to deal with one runaway we're not dealing with you getting away as well." The woman said.

"Zero?" I guessed.

"Don't get any bright ideas no one's going to help you." The first man said. Suddenly a security guard came in and spoke.

"Sir we found the other patient. Please come quick." He said.

"Alright. Watch this one here okay Don't screw up or it could mean your life." The man said as the group of people left the room. After they were gone the security man shut the door. He smiled at me. I looked at him slightly confused.

"What's the look for it's just me to heroically rescue you." The man said as he revealed his true form, Axl. I could feel my face lit up.

"How did you find me?" I asked suddenly.

"I got arrested too. But I broke out a bit ago and snooped around for a bit to figure things out." Axl said as he unlocked the chamber so we could make our escape.

"How long have I been knocked out?" I wanted to know suddenly.

"8 hours." Axl responded. I felt my mouth fall open.

"Is everyone all right." I asked feeling slightly worried for the well being for my friends.

"No. They have X, but Blues broke Bass out and we know Zero is out of custody just don't know where." Axl said. We started sprinting out the door into the empty hallway.

"That's reassuring." I responded. Suddenly there was a guard who saw us he ran towards us about to make a move but Axl shot him in the face. He fell to the floor dead. It had taken me by surprise. Onward we kept running.

"Axl where are we going?" The thought wandered across my mind.

"I don't know but we're going to get the hell out of here.." Axl said. We ran forward blindly when suddenly I bumped into someone. My head hurt from the encounter. Rubbing my head I looked up to see it was Zero. In a straight jacket with blood dripping from his face. That would scar, I observed. He spoke.

"Can you guys undo this jacket?" He asked casually. I paused for a second but then went into action. It took about one minute before we got the straight jacket off of Zero. When we removed it we saw all the gashes all over his body. Zero saw our concerned looked and just shrugged.

"It'll be fine when this is all over." Zero said.

"Did you anticipate our arrest?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes. It was the only way to figure who was really behind this system. I've even figured out their whole plot scheme." Zero said with satisfaction.

"Which is?" Axl asked.

"Their making the ultimate ruler. They were going to combine attributes from the strongest students this year and then using the plans inside of Rock's mind create the ultimate ruler that would never die. He'd be 8x more worse than Wily. Wily was their previous creation. That's why he never aged. They're planning to erase everyone's memories of us all and then brainwash us to serve the system." Zero said.

"How can we stop them?!" I asked. Zero gave me a confident smile.

"Well naturally by smiting them motherfuckers. Killing everyone in the building and then using their memory replacement shit to give everyone back their memories. All the while covering up the fact that we were the ones who broke the system. Then we'll get out of this town. I'm 100 percent there's no one backing these people." Zero said. I took all of this in.

"I'm all for getting the hell out of this town. But do you seriously think we can pull this off? What if they call the whole goddamn army?!" Axl shouted at Zero. It was wierd to think he was the voice of reason.

"Axl calm down. They wouldn't risk letting anyone else know what they've done. It would cause an uprising. Which we want, but in an orderly fashion." Zero stated. I could feel the tension lower in the room.

"Alright. I'm going through with this til the end. What do we have to do?" I asked.

"Everyone on the 4th and 5th floors are dead. It's just the 3rd and 2nd we're worried about. No one's on the first floor. X and a few other prisoners are on the 2nd floor. I'm going over there. You two start going ham on this floor." Zero commanded as he was about to walk away.

"I don't have any weapons." I stated. Zero stopped and tossed me a green blaster that looked exactly the same as my blue one, just green. I put it on.

"That should help. Be careful. Axl and Rock. Don't worry it'll be over soon." Zero said as he dashed off. I looked at Axl and he looked back at me. I started charging my blaster and I ran forward. We started going down the hallway opening doors, shooting everyone that was there. However there were only military men. So it didn't really hurt so bad to kill them. I didn't think much about while I was doing it. The old me would've been guilty about these lives I was taking. The old me would've just sat quiet and followed the system. I felt regret wash over for me one instant. What I was doing...was it justified? All I was doing was ruining peace that reined for longer than I could think about. I knew I couldn't hesitate now. I was in too deep. All I could do is keep going. Keep shooting, keep killing. Zero had said it would end soon. Would it really? After all this could I go on with the guilt of all the people I've killed in this one day. Were these people so bad? They probably had families. Families. Something I never truly had. But apparently, What did I know I was artificial.

I knew however what I was feeling was real. I was doubting myself as I pushed forward as I killed all these people. I felt my eyesight go weak. Still I had pressed forward. There was the thought of fighting for my friends. I loved Blues and Bass as if we were related. I wasn't afraid to admit that. I wanted to be sure they were okay. The only way I could know is if I kept pressing forward. But then the negative thoughts came back. Had I really felt that way? What if my feelings were fake as well. Should hate the fact I am how I am? Should I hate the world for making this way? Should I hate what I love? Why should I even keep doing this. There's no future for me after this. I felt it deep down in my heart. Then there was Axl. I felt attraction for him more and more each day. Were these emotions fake as well. In the end I found out I was just a puppet for some bigger plan. I then realised I wasn't the only one who was crafted for this fate. There was Zero.

How had he taken it? I knew that his life was alot more rough than my own. The training he had gone through his whole life. In desperate situations. Only let out was his friends. I wonder how he felt about just being used for a tool. On the surface it looked like he didn't care and it all blended in with his permanent goal. Maybe he's a master at hiding his emotions. But anyone with a conscious would let this get to them. I was at the end of my line. Nothing made sense anymore. Everything that I started fighting for had been shattered. I would only be dead weight if I kept going on. All the enemies on this room had been taken care of. I felt myself drop to my knees. Axl did the same. I wondered how long we were fighting for. Axl spoke.

"Rock. Your too quiet. What's wrong?" He said between tired breaths. I was then snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at Axl. He had cuts on various parts on his arm and face. He was also still in pajamas. So they probably took him not much longer after I had been taken myself. I looked at my arm I had been bleeding but I felt no pain. A lot of the guards had knives and a lot of them got hits in before they died at the hand of my blaster. I looked around the floor. There were bodies everywhere. Seeping out of every room and on the hallway floor which we now were. I decided to answer at Axl.

"Nothing, just having second thoughts." I said truthfully. Axl sighed.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I think we're going to be alright. But still we've got try." Axl said as he changed him ammo.

"I'm tired of trying." I spoke suddenly without much thought. Out of nowhere Axl shouted at me.

"I don't want to hear those words again. Your not going to back out and get yourself killed, I won't let you!" Axl said as he grabbed my hand helped me up off the ground. I felt a bit confused. It was like he just read my whole inner thoughts I just had.

"Axl. Stop. I'm serious. I can't keep doing this. I'm losing myself." I said softly. Axl let go of my hand and looked at me with a sad and hurt look. I continued on.

"I can feel myself absorbing all the guilt of things I've done until now. My mind is screaming at me and demanding I stop. Why go through the trouble. I have nothing left. I've lost my way. You probably don't understand...none of you seem to feel any guilt towards killing others." I said pouring my thoughts into the room. Axl looked at me horror.

"Your wrong. The guilt of killing is something we all feel. You don't know how repulsed by myself I am right now. These people were people. Even back in the tournament. Killing was hard. But I keep telling myself this, For the greater good I walk among the evil." Axl said sternly in defense.

"What's the greater good!? We've ruined the peace that monstropolis has had for years!" I shouted feeling the rage inside me swell. Axl looked at me with a face of disapproval. He shook his head.

"The corrupt peace that was fed to the people while the inside of the system was horrible and savage? That's not a world I want to keep living in. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing." Axl said shouting back. I knew I had struck a nerve.

"Then you go ahead. I'm can't keep doing this. I'm living a false life only hurting things that are real" I said bitterly as I charged my blaster. Axl moved toward me to try to stop me but the blast had already struck me in the chest. I felt an immense pain but In the back of my mind I told myself that it was for the best. I fell to the floor blood graining out the wound. Last thing I could hear were the curses from Axl and the sound of fast paced foot steps.

There was darkness.

To be continued.

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit short but yeah yeah blar. Next chapter will be the last one then after that I'll just make a bunch of one-shots that I've been wanting to write. Alot less serious than this story. There's alot of questions that still need to be answered in the last chapter. (Sorry for the clif hanger...)**

**Is rock dead?**

**Did they get away with the uprising?**

**Why is froggy writing this story?**

**Good question. ****Stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of blasting. I felt immense pain in my chest and below. I couldn't feel a thing. I could hear faint breathing. I felt my head bob up and down. It was like I was being carried. I decided it was time to open my eyes. When I opened them I had seen orangish brownish hair. It had almost spiked me in the face when I opened them. I knew right then and there I was being carried by Axl. I felt regret when I thought back to the moments when I had passed out. I decided it was time to speak.

"Axl." I forced out my throat. He turned his head to look at me. I could see blood dripping down his face. He forced a grin.

"So you finally wake up?" Axl said dryly. I made him set me down at that point. We were apparently in a safe zone. I noticed it was a forest. I looked down at my wound to see that Axl had used his whole shirt to bandage it. I wondered if the plasma from the shot was just floating inside of me. I felt like whatever pain receptors I had broke down. I could feel the pain but nothing else. It was a weird sensation. One that I could go the rest of my life without feeling again. I spoke looking at my surroundings.

"Axl where are we?"

"Just outside of monstropolis." Axl answered while resting on a tree. I immediately wondered what happened to the research facility. Had they regrouped with everyone?

"Where are the others."

"I don't know we split up. I know no one is inside of the facility anymore. I'm actually not all that worried. All that's left is to get out of town. Start a new regular life free from the system and watch the city remake itself without the corruption of these games." Axl said exaustedly. I wondered how long I'd been out for.

"Axl...how long have I been passed out?" I asked.

"1 hour and a half. I'm not going to tell you how much I freaked out. I won't complain about how hard it was to carry you around while still shooting guards and police. I just want to know one thing. Why?" Axl asked looking me dead in the eye. I asked myself once again why had I wanted to take my life? It was because I didn't have a life to begin with. They say that everyone exists for some god given reason. I don't have one. Even if there isn't some god-like being out there I was still artificial. I had thought on this for half a minute. All the answers came out the same. I was fake. How did I know that I was really who I am? I'd probably just been programmed to be over an over worry good conscious individual. Fake. The word fake screamed in my mind. I could pretend I didn't know but in the end there was no way to put together all the shattered pieces that had been gone since I had killed my father. Hell since I had even started this tournament of death. This date with destiny... I turned to answer Axl.

"I'm not real." I said looking at my hands. Axl shook his head.

"Your are real." Axl responded right after I finished.

"Axl, you don't understand..." I started but Axl cut me off.

"I'm sure I don't. But I won't let you call yourself a lie. Or kill yourself because you're not technically human. I know this sounds horribly cheesy but your real to me." Axl said as if they were the facts of life. I looked at him oddly.

"I don't know why I'm still going. Everything I believed in has crumbled in front of me. The rest... I don't know how to put into words..." I said not wanting to look Axl in the face. I felt uncomfortable. Like I had a lot to say but I couldn't get it out. It felt weird like a strain in my chest. No it wasn't because of the plasma shot. I finally forced myself to look up at Axl.

"You don't have a reason?" Axl started and then looked at me for an answer. I shook my head no. Then he continued.

"What about all the things you've never seen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The town, other places that aren't tainted like Monstropolis." Axl started I remained quiet. He continued once more.

"You must be selfish Rock. Your not thinking of anyone elses' problems. Think about the butterfly affect you'll have one everyone else. Blues and Bass who are practically related to you. All the new people you've met and helped from the this ordeal. Then there's me. The thought of you not existing after I've just gotten closer to you would hurt pretty bad. I don't think I'd date again. Honestly. The shit scared me the whole time you were knocked out. I was constantly checking your pulse. I'd never been so scared in my life."

"I'm sorry." I threw out of my mouth. Axl just shook his head in disapproval.

"Sorry doesn't really cut it. Do you remember how hurt you were from Crashman's death? That would've been All of us times eight, Plus I promise you, if you keep going from this point on. Things will get better." Axl said as he walked over to where I was. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright, your right. It wasn't worth it but it really looked hopeless." I said.

"Your right. I almost lost my shit earlier on but I kept going and that's what you need to do. For the record I don't care if your some android who'll one day explode and kill us all. Or someshit like that. I want to witness it. Or at least until you eventually break up with me or murder me yourself. Axl said almost completely serious. I laughed. I knew he was being serious but I honestly couldn't help it.

"Axl. I just don't think I'll get tired of you anytime soon. Seriously. It's something new with you everyday." I said. Axl slightly blushed at hearing this.

"That's so sweet Rock. If we weren't in the middle of killing people I would totally bring it in." Axl said as he sniped a guard from a far. See that right there that's why I liked him so much. I remember pointing that out at that point. We both turned when we saw a familiar patch of red and grey running at us. It was a fully armored Blues. He'd come with a first-aid kit. I felt super relieved to see he was alright. It must've meant everyone was alright as well. When he finally got to us he caught his breath and spoke.

"All of our enemies are dead." He said first before anything else. I was a bit joyed at the news. That meant I didn't have to kill anymore. I knew nothing would ever be normal again. I had accepted that. But to know that I could go the rest of my life without actually have to take another's life again. It was a good feeling. Blues continued as he took off his helmet.

"Also we've erased the rest of the towns memory of the culprits that actually committed this. So everyone knows that Wily died in some freak house accident but no one has any clue who did it. We decided not to give back the hurtful memories." Blues said. This surprised me.

"Why not?" Axl asked.

"Could you picture the whole town in grief all at the same time?" I responded realising their points.

"Look we need to get near a T.V the rightful president is going to make an epic speech of epicness in 30 minutes." Blues siad.

"Who is it?"

"A man named Dr. Cain. He's brilliant." Blues answered.

"So what happens if this guy gets corrupt?" I asked suddenly. Blues and Axl looked at me as if I had suggested something crazy.

"We'll kill him. On the spot." Blues answered. I felt a chill go down my spine. Suddenly Blues looked at me and walked closer to me. He then raised his hand super high and slapped me in the face. It hurt like hell. I was surprised by the sudden action... I couldn't even get angry. He spoke.

"Listen up Rock I heard you tried to take your own life earlier like a little bitch. That slap was to slap the little bitch out of you. Now promise you'll never do anything that fucking stupid again okay?" Blues said as he looked me in the eyes. I nodded.

"Can I just add that you got knocked the fuck out? No? Okay then..." Axl said quickly.

"Where's Zero and X and Bass at?" I asked Blues.

"At my family house." Blues responded.

"Are your parents okay with that?" I asked remembering all the old hate stories about Blues and his parents. They were hard-core believers of the system. They forced Blues to be better than all the other students. They hated their son to death because he was different. I remember meeting them a few times at the yearly open house sessions. There was no way they'd have over a bunch of deviants.

"I'm sure their ghosts are upset." Blues responded.

"What?!" I asked quickly.

"They killed themselves when they found out that Albert Wily was dead. A bunch of fools. It was a fitting end. They wouldn't fit in the new Monstropolis anyhow." Blues said bitterly. I'll remember not to bring them up. Not that I liked bringing them up. Those people were god awful.

"That's...Blues are you okay?" I asked.

"Better than okay." He answered as he started walking away. Something told me that I shouldn't keep on the subject so Axl and I just followed Blues out of the forest. To a car that was parked just outside the forest path. We all got in. I took shot-gun. When we got in the car blues turned on his music which consisted of heavy 80's rock. I recognized it as Billy Idol. He started driving off. After about 15 minutes of driving we got to Blues' house. I had only been here 3 times. One was when I was 11 for Blues' birthday party that went terribly wrong. (That's another story for another time.) and the other's were visits during the rare occasions Blues actually went home. So pulling up and walking into here was sort of weird. The house always looked gloomy it was completely grey. Blues opened the door with a house key that was hidden in his jacket pocket. When it opened it was a bit loud in there. We could hear laughing and talking. I'm guessing that was a good sign.

As we entered the livingroom I had seen all my friends there and some people I didn't quite know that good all in all there was, Zero, X , Bass, Acid ,Crashman , Roll , and two or three other people I hadn't seen in my life. When Bass' eyes and mine connected we ran at each other for a hug. It connected but I felt my head bump into something.

"Dude your okay!" I shouted.

"Yeah the man couldn't take me down." Bass said confidently. I laughed at the ill-humor joke.

"Your too stubborn to die. Even if we killed you ourselves you'd just come back any ways." Blues said. Bass let go of the hug and eyed down Blues.

"Stop being so tsundere Blues and hug me already." Bass said with a smirk. Blues blushed with a look of disapproval at this comment. Bass just pulled him into a hug messing up his hair with a spare hand. Blues was not amused. My eyes wandered to another part of the room. I had seen Axl sit down to Zero and X. Talking cheerfully. Next to them was sitting Crashman. I walked over to him.

"Crashman..." I started. He smiled.

"Call me Kent, Rock."

"Dude. I was so worried about you."

"It's okay. I'm fine now. I have you guys to thank. But more so you." Crashman said. I felt myself wanting to cry but I didn't instead I just felt super happy.

"I was so hurt when I thought you'd died." I started. Axl looked over and put his two cents in.

"He really was. He was straight under the covers sobbing. I was there." Axl added with a smile. I was a bit embarrassed by this.

"That's touching..." Crashman said as he went a bit red. I felt awkward. I looked at Axl and he just let out a devious smirk and turned away.

"But R-Rock there's something I want to tell you..." Crashman said going red.

"Er...go ahead." I shot out my mouth.

"I really like you Rock." He said quickly. I thought my ears must've heard wrong. Did that really just happen. Crashman continued.

"Your so sweet and I can't stop thinking about you." Crashman added. I couldn't process what to say back. Suddenly I heard Axl get up and walk across the room.

"Hold up, Hold up...Rock is mine." Axl said. I was now at a loss for words.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry..." Crashman said.

"Mhm... I was about to get all defensive black girl on you. You don't even know." Axl said smiling slightly embarrassed.

"But I won't give up." Crashman said. Axl's face fell into a frown.

"This is getting awkward..." I said. They both turned to me. Suddenly X walked up and dragged Axl away. I wondered why. X whispered something into Axl's ear and he smirked and walked back over. I was confused.

"So Rock. What's your response to this man?" Axl asked.

"It's no of course. We're already together Axl. I answered truthfully. Crashman looked hurt.

"But don't worry dude. When I eventually fuck this relationship up then you can totally try again." Axl said cheerfully. I could hear Zero laugh from across the room.

"Knowing Axl that won't be long." He said.

"I got faith in him this time." X said. I wondered what they meant "This time"? Blues and Bass joined in.

"Damn Rock you just got the hoes don't you?" Blues said in a troll tone. I felt my face turn a bit red.

"It's a damn shame. Where are all the women at?" Bass said disapprovingly. Zero and X laughed at this.

"That's a good question." Acid said. He remained quiet until now. He'd probably been watching the room.

"I'm here lets not forget." Roll added in as she looked up from the T.V

"Yay~! a female." Bass said from the other side of the room. I facepalmed. Bass' thirst was real. Too real.

"Put some ice on that." Blues said. Bass just glared back. I then zoned out a bit. The people in this room were amazing, I found myself thinking. We had just came back from what was probably the worse event to ever happen to us in our lives and we were in this house joking and laughing with each other. It all felt regular and normal too. We'd actually done it. We won. Things would get better they would have to. It was about 15 minutes later when Cain's speech came on. We all sat and listened. It went like this.

"Hello Monstropolis. The time for a new age is beginning. No more oppression. No more social ranks. Everything you fear about our society has changed over night. As you all know your oppressor Albert Wily is dead. But that's not all. All of his men the people who have put you down for so long are also all demolished. We have our youth to thank for that. New councilmen have already been established. The rules have changed. No longer will you be weighed by strength. But by the real intellect and skills you have. The start of a new era is today. So everyone. Embrace it. That is all." Cain spoke. There were then a bunch of news people who wanted to ask what he meant and various questions, like if he knew who killed Wily and what not. We switched off the T.V.

"This is beautiful. Everyone can have peace now." X said.

"Yeah. It's been a hell of a long way getting here though." Zero added.

"Honestly I thought we wouldn't make it." Axl said.

"Same here." Acid said. Everyone looked at Acid and Axl with disapproving looks.

"Hey you guys don't look at me like that things were getting bleak you know." Axl said.

"I was only doing this because I didn't want Blues to get hurt." Acid explained.

"Seriously?..." Blues asked.

"Well yeah. I was just fine with my position in society. Being a dentist is my dream." Acid added.

"Living the dream sounds nice." Zero said.

"Yeah I don't know what I'm going to do with my life now." Axl said with a sigh.

"I know what I'm going to do." Bass said.

"What's that?" The room asked.

"Work at target until I get my shit together." Bass said. We all laughed.

"What about you Zero?" X asked. Zero thought for a second.

"Learn about robotics so I can find out what I'm made of and my life span." Zero said, then he continued "And get a day job so I don't die."

"I know that's right." Blues said.

"What are you going to do Crashman?" I had the urge to ask.

"Work at some store and figure out what I'm doing with myself. What about you Rock?" Crashman said.

"I want to be a defense attorney." I stated randomly. Everyone looked at me weird.

"You've been playing my Phoenix Wright games haven't you?" Axl asked. I nodded. The room face palmed.

"You know that's seven years of school right?" X said.

"Yeah I'm okay with it." I responded. then I continued. "X what are you going to do now."

"I still don't know myself." X said.

"He's probably going to end up a house wife with the 15 kids that he'll have with Zero." Axl said smugly X on the other hand went completely red.

"AXL!" X yelled in disapproval. Axl just grinned. Zero laughed.

"Well X, How do you feel about kids." Zero said jokingly. X still looked embarrassed.

"E-Erm...I don't think we can have kids Zero..." X said face still flushed.

"You never know..." Zero said walking away. X's face went even more red. The whole thing was just utterly adorable. I saw Acid get up to leave. I wondered where he was headed.

"Acid where you going?" I asked.

"I've got some appointments scheduled this afternoon." He said as he waved off. Blues followed him to let him out the door.

"I think I should go too. I should start looking for applications." Bass said. slowly I saw everyone leave.

"I think we should go as well." Zero said.

"Yeah your right...we've got to find a house." X said. Axl once again put his two cents in.

"You mean love nest right?" Axl said smugly. Zero face palmed.

"Get out of here with that." Zero said. Axl laughed. Zero looked towards me.

"Rock can I talk to you for a second?" Zero said. I was a bit caught off guard.

"Er sure." I said following Zero outside. He spoke first.

"Did you feel doubt too?" Zero asked me. I was confused by the question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean finding out that you're not a real natural human." Zero asked.

"Yes. I almost took my own life because of it." I responded.

"I want to know to the full extent why we were made and what was our mission...I was feeling empty and artificial myself. I didn't show it at the time because I knew If I slipped up we'd all end up slipping up. I knew there were people depending on me. That's why I kept going. But now since this is all over, I feel like I finally have a chance to think it through you know?" Zero said. I nodded. Then he continued.

"Something still doesn't feel right about this whole thing. I can feel it in my chest. This whole robot thing doesn't really sit right with me...But what can I do. It's my life I'm going to live it." Zero said.

"I feel it too. Zero, I want to know why I'm here and even I never know I still want to try. So I can have purpose." I replied.

"I knew you'd understand. We are in the same boat after all." Zero said.

"That is true." I said.

"Welp I'll see you around Rock." Zero said as he walked back inside.

"See you around..." I said quietly. Being already outside I decided it would be a good time to go home and get some sleep. My chest still hurt and I was feeling the burn. I decided I would bother Blues for a ride home. I walked back inside.

"Blues~! Take me home." I yelped. He looked at me and smiled.

"Alright." He said grabbing his keys off the counter. When we got into the car, Blues once again turned on his 80s music and we drove. The drive home was pretty quiet but suddenly when we were almost there Blues asked me something.

"Do you regret anything from doing this?"

"Honestly...yes. It sounds stupid but I think I wanted to stay ignorant after knowing the truth of things." I said truthfully.

"I know how you feel. Things would've been easier if we just stuck with the system. I thought that throughout this whole thing. But what happened, happened. Plus no one knows it was us. That makes things a lot easier." Blues said as he turned a corner.

"Yeah your right."

"Seems like it's the start of being regular I guess." Blues said.

"That's a good thing right?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm sure I like the sound of "Regular" ya know?"

"Seems boring." I said chuckling.

"Boring peace? Seems legit." Blues said.

"Somehow I don't think that with the people we know it'll be very regular." I said.

"That's true." Blues said thinking for a second. The he stopped I was at my dorm again. I got out the car with a wave and walked inside my living space. I had the urge to go to sleep. For some reason I feel like if I did I'd wake up and this whole thing would be dream.

But what's the point of dreaming when reality is the dream? I knew right then and there I needed sleep. That didn't even make sense. I walked to my bed and laid down in it. I felt myself winding down. I knew when I woke I'd be on the pursuit of happiness.

The end.

_Now I was raised in a sandbox, next to you and her_  
_You was holding the handgun, she was giving birth_  
_To a baby boy to be just like you, I wonder what's that worth  
I-I wonder if you ever knew that you was a role model to me first_  
_The next day I-I woke up in the morning, seen you on the news  
Looked in the mirror, then realized I-I-I had something to prove_  
_You told me "Don't be like me, just finish watching cartoons"  
Which is funny now cause all I see is Wile E. Coyotes in the room._

**This whole story was inspired by that verse right there so I'd like to thank Kendrick Lamar, The pimp that lives around the corner all my ratchet friends and My right hand, 0kamiB1ue for them reviews and all that good shit. Hope you guys liked it. Yatta Yatta. Stay on the watch for more fics. They're coming.**


End file.
